Loonakids: Undead Mayhem
by BatmanLoonaticsFan96
Summary: When Kelly starts going through some bizarre and supernatural changes, strange things begin to happen around the gang and they find themselves in a huge battle... Sequel to "Blood-Sucking Excitement"
1. Chapter 1

Loonakids: Undead Mayhem

Hooray (instead of usual yay!)! Another one's started! Alright, this one has to be the biggest one yet, bigger than "Coyote Crowning" or "Blood-Sucking Excitement" so let me refresh your memory:

1: The gang has recently met the Vampire Slayer, Brenda Sanders, who Jack has a crush on.

2: They also recently found out that Kelly's love interest, Austin Wolfe, is 240-year-old Vampire killer who was re-ensouled 90 years ago by Romanian Gypsies after her killed their favorite. Now his sire (the Vamp who turned him) and the 2 guys who used to be his best friends are dust (which is what happens to Vampires when they're slain).

3: In the previous season, in "Could You Be the One?" (yes, that's coming up now, I just recently thought to make references to it when I re-read it), Nadine had dated a half-Nix guy named Nick and he'd almost killed her.

Alright now, on with the story!

Chapter 1

5 girls of about 18 were walking through a lamp-lit street at nighttime. It was almost midnight and the air was foggy. At the end of the street behind them, 2 gleaming eyes glared their direction. The eyes weren't normal actually. They were yellow instead of white and had red slits for pupils.

"Did you hear something?" asked one of the girls.

"No," said another one.

"Must have been the wind."

Suddenly, a growl resounded down the street and something came up behind them. They all turned around, but there was nothing there. Behind the one furthest back, the eyes appeared again as she felt something bite deep into her neck. She fainted to the ground, dead.

The other 4 girls turned to her.

"Is she OK?" asked one of them.

Before anyone could answer her, the creature came up behind her and did the same thing to her. The other 3 girls saw their friend die and began to scream and run away. The creature grabbed onto 2 of them from behind and killed them, but the other one ran down the street and out of sight while the creature stuffed the dead bodies down the alleyway and walked off.

If the girls had known that going out on that full moon would be fatal to 4 of them and would drive the other insane, they would have gone out the night before.

* * *

The next morning, a girl coyote anthro walked into the kitchen. Her name was Kelly Coyote. She was 15 and the last one to wake up.

"Are you OK?" asked her mom, Sophie Coyote, "You're usually one of the first ones out of bed."

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just couldn't sleep."

"Well, then I guess you're not going to be strong enough to go out on patrol this morning," said her brother Ryan, the second oldest in the litter (she was the oldest).

"That was _today_?"

"We do it every Thursday," said Sarah, the only other girl in the litter and third oldest.

"OK, fine," said Kelly, "Just let me go change. Wait a minute…almost forgot." She snapped her fingers and she was immediately out of her pajamas and into normal clothes: a burgundy flowing-sleeved top, a knee-length pink skirt with orange flower-print embroidery at the hem, and knee-high cowgirl boots.

"Just like us," said Wendy Duck, one of Sophie's triplet sisters, "I am so proud."

Kelly smiled and began to feel more rested.

"One thing," said Daniella Runner, Sophie's other triplet sister, "one of you has to stay to help us watch the kids."

"I'll do it," said Benny Bunny (how about that?), "I may be team leader, but we're going to be split up, anyway, so I might as well keep watch from here."

"Let's just go ahead and go," said Michael, the youngest in the coyote litter, "while I'm still 15."

The coyote teens, a duck, a roadrunner, and 2 girl bunnies (Benny's sisters) went out and split up to keep watch on the town. After the groups reached their individually assigned scouting areas, they looked around for anything suspicious to report to the team.

After a few minutes, Benny's watch beeped. He pressed a button on it and a holographic image of Zadavia from Freleng appeared.

"Hello, Benny. I—Where are the other Loonakids?"

"Out on patrol," Benny answered immediately.

"So, you already know?"

"Know what?"

* * *

(Hannah Montana's "Rock Star" plays)

Sarah's cell phone rang as she walked down a street. She picked it up. She hadn't bothered to change into her uniform, so her communicator wasn't available for use. "Hello?"

"Sarah, Zadavia called."

It was Benny. Sarah stopped walking. "Did she have a mission for us? Do we have to pull out of patrol?"

"No, she actually had information concerning the area you're on."

Sarah kept walking. "What was it?"

"She said that someone saw something there a couple hours ago…something that wasn't there yesterday…"

"Well, what could—" Before she could finish her question, it was already answered. She looked down an alleyway to find the dead bodies of 4 girls.

"Sarah? Sarah, are you still there?"

Sarah couldn't say anything and the phone was dropped on the ground (luckily, cell phones were reinforced a lot by then, so it didn't take much damage). She almost fainted, but caught herself just in time and picked up the phone from the ground. "Benny, I think I already know what Zadavia was talking about when she called you."

"How do you know?"

"Because I just found them."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The group brought the 4 bodies into the medical wing of HQ.

Danger Duck shivered just looking at them. "I hate dead bodies."

"Well," said Ace Bunny, Benny's dad, "they must have been murdered. What other explanation is there?"

"Around here?" asked Kelly, "Not many."

"Hey, it could have been an accident," suggested Lucy Bunny, Benny's younger sister.

"It wasn't an accident."

The group turned to see a boy in the other corner of the room. He looked about the kids' age, but he was actually older…a lot older.

"Hey, Austin," said Kelly, "I see you're taking advantage of the 'walk right in' policy."

"Uh, the moon's not up yet," said Nadine Bunny, Lucy and Benny's older sister.

"The sun is setting on the other side of the building," said Austin. In case you haven't figured it out, Austin was a Vampire. "Now, as to the girls, check their necks."

Kelly pulled down one girl's scarf to show 2 bite marks covered in blood. "Vampire. They _were_ murdered on purpose."

"Ouch," said Jack Duck, Duck and Wendy's duck anthro son, "This guy is starting to freak me out with how much he knows."

"How did you know that?" Sarah asked the grey and white Vampire wolf anthro.

"How else? I could smell the blood."

"Ew!" Sarah, Lucy, and Nadine recoiled.

"You know what I mean!" Austin almost yelled, "And, unless Brenda came along and didn't tell us about this, the guy or girl who did this must still be out there, vicious and bloodthirsty."

"Aren't they all?" asked Robert Runner, Daniella's roadrunner anthro son. Austin and Kelly both shot him looks. "Sorry. I didn't mean to…So who do you think it was?"

"No idea," Austin answered, "But there was another girl out there."

"You saw it?" asked Kelly.

"No, I actually ran into another girl who was whimpering and talking crazy about some Vampire who killed 4 of her friends."

"OK, that makes way more sense."

"Maybe we should take a rest for the night and get back to this in the morning," suggested Lexi, Ace's wife.

Everyone except Kelly and Austin went to get ready for bed.

Kelly closed the door and turned to Austin. "I've got to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Last night, I dreamt that I was going down that exact same alleyway and bit those exact same girls. I dreamt I was the Vampire and it happened at the exact same time that they were bitten in real life."

"Kelly, it couldn't have been you. You're not a Vampire."

"Yeah, but it felt so real."

"Think about it this way, Kelly. You were never bitten."

Kelly looked at her feet. She hadn't told anyone about this. "Actually, the night I found out you were a Vampire, the night we met Brenda, I was bitten by one of the Vampires. It didn't knock me out and it certainly didn't kill me, but it did happen. Austin, I was bitten. It must have been me. My powers have never acted like that before if it wasn't me. I never have visions from the past and I hardly ever get one during the time it's coming true."

"Then how come it felt like a dream even if it did feel so real?"

Kelly didn't know what to say to that. That bite was almost a month ago and nothing like this had happened before. Plus, Austin knew what it was like to be a blood-sucker. He would understand what was going on if she _was_ a Vampire and, obviously, that wasn't what was happening to her. Instead of saying something, she pulled him closer and kissed him. Suddenly, just as the sun was setting on the other side of the building, Kelly felt something happening to her. She let go of him and fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

"Kelly, are you OK?" Austin leaned down next to her.

She looked up at him. She wasn't herself. Her teeth were sharper than usual and her fur was darker. Her eyes were yellow with red slits, just like a Vampire's.

"Kelly, you…"

Kelly jumped at him, knocking him through the wall. She jumped out the window and onto the building next to the tower, running off in the moonlight to find a victim.

"Kelly?" Sarah came out to see Austin on the floor in the hallway, surrounded by shattered bits of the wall. "Austin? What happened to Kelly?"

"Honestly? I don't really know…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Kelly is a Vampire?" Tech didn't know how to take this news. His own daughter, the oldest child in the family, didn't tell even tell him that she had been bitten, and then she just poured out to this Vampire wolf boy that she knew he didn't trust. And, worst of all, she turned out to be one of those evil blood-suckers. He was truly unhappy now.

Austin had told them the whole story (leaving out the kiss, of course). He nodded in answer to Tech's question. "She just fell on the ground and turned into one. I have no idea what happened. Unless…no, it couldn't be…could it?"

"What is it?" asked Sarah.

"Maybe she's only half Vampire," said Austin, "She did say that the bite wasn't very strong. It must have only been a half bite. If that is the case, then that explains why she changed involuntarily. The first full moon after the bite brings the power into use, but it's only available at night and it's an involuntary change. She also can't control her actions during the phase, which explains why she attacked those girls last night. Until the next full moon, she's stuck like this."

"A whole month?" asked Michael.

"Technically, a lunar month isn't the same as a regular month," Ryan corrected.

"Regardless," said Sophie, "what if Brenda comes along and doesn't realize that she's only half Vampire?"

Everyone thought about that for a second.

"Oh no," said Jack, "She might slay her!"

"We've got to go in after her!" Ace said.

The 18 of them went out in search of their coyote, half-Vampire friend.

* * *

Brenda Sanders walked down a dark street. Kelly came up behind her in Vampire form.

"Well, what do you know?" Brenda turned around and pulled a wooden stake out of her backpack. "Some people don't give up in their quest for blood, do they?"

Kelly got closer to her. "No, Slayer. No, they don't."

"Kelly?"

"The one and only." Kelly jumped at her.

Brenda got out of the way just in time. "Don't make me do this."

"Why not? It only proves that you're weak."

"Fine. You asked for it."

"NO!" Tech came up behind her and took the stake from her.

"What are you doing?" Brenda took the stake back. "She's a Vampire now. She could very well kill us all if she got the chance. That's not your daughter over there, it's the thing that killed her."

"She's only half Vampire," Sophie corrected.

"First full moon since the bite?" asked Brenda.

The group nodded.

"Then I can't slay her." Brenda dropped the stake on the ground. "But we do have to keep her away from her victims until sunrise."

"I got this," said Austin. He turned into his Vampire form and went in after her.

"Hey there, Austin," Kelly hissed at him, "Didn't expect to see me like this, did you?"

"Honestly? What I didn't expect to see was you killing people."

Brenda and Daniella searched through their backpacks to find something that could help and wouldn't kill her.

"Stake…stake…boy, I have way too many stakes in here."

"And I have more books than I do clothes."

"Just find something already!" Tech yelled.

"OK, OK," said Brenda, "I think I've got a cross somewhere in here…aha!"

"Well, too bad for you, Austin," Kelly continued, "because this is who I am." She jumped at him.

"Austin! Pull out!" Ace called.

Austin jumped back to the group and turned back to his normal self.

Brenda threw the cross out and Kelly recoiled and fell on the ground. Kelly sat up slightly. She was herself again. The cross was restricting the change. She looked around for a few seconds and then grabbed the cross and didn't let go.

"Should restrict the change as long as she has it," explained Brenda.

"You and Austin know more about this than I do, don't you?" asked Daniella.

"Quite possibly."

"OK, if I'm half blood-sucker, I can't be holding on to this 24/7," Kelly said.

"Don't you still have that necklace with the cross on it?" asked Austin.

"Oh, right," Kelly said, withdrawing a velvet box from her jacket pocket.

"A cross does repel almost all evil," said Daniella, "It should weaken you until sunrise, but you won't turn into a blood-sucker unless it's voluntary, which won't happen until the next full moon."

Kelly finished putting on the necklace and dropped the cross on the ground, allowing her to put her hands on her hips. "So I'm stuck like this for 4 weeks?"

"Unfortunately, yes," said Brenda, "Just be thankful that your family came along and stopped me from slaying you."

"Well, if she doesn't take victims the same way," said Duck, "she wouldn't necessarily die the same way, right?"

"Actually, she would in Vampire form," said Austin.

"And, yes, she does take victims the same way in Vampire form, too," said Brenda.

"Uh oh," said Kelly.

"What?" Brenda asked, turning to face her.

"I took 4 victims last night."

* * *

The group rushed into the medical wing of HQ. The beds were empty.

"Where do you think they are?" asked Jack.

"Looking for fresh blood," said Sophie, "Probably wandering the halls looking for victims, which would, quite possibly, mean us. I'm going to go check on the kids." She and Lexi ran down the hall. 2 seconds later, she screamed.

"Sophie!" Tech ran after her.

Brenda took out a stake from her backpack and ran into the hall. One of the girls was across the hall from the coyote and rabbit mothers. Brenda tossed the stake at her and it struck her in the heart, turning her to dust. "I love doing that."

"Where are the other 3?" asked Austin.

Sophie, Lexi, Tech, and Ace took the kids from their room and went down the hall. Jack was standing next to the other door with a frying pan and Duck was across from him with a stake. Daniella and Wendy got out their wands, and Sarah, Michael, and Ryan hid with Lucy under a couch. Nadine and Benny were standing next to Slam and Rev, and Kelly and Austin weren't there. Brenda hid behind the counter, and the lights were out.

Suddenly, 2 figures came up to the door next to Duck and Jack. Both ducks got ready to strike.

"Whoa, hey!" Austin held them back.

"It's just us," said Kelly, "And we didn't see any of the other 3 girls anywhere."

Tech sighed. "That was a close one." He clutched TJ closer in his arms.

"So," Sophie said, holding Gabby and letting Kelly hold Polly, "what happened to you?"

"I got bitten, the bite wasn't strong enough," said Kelly, clutching her youngest sister closer to her, "and now it's just an infection I'm going to have to live with."

"Well, we can just help you deal with it," said Sarah, "You're going to need your family by your side, just like when those Ghosts kept coming after you and the time your sight went out for 2 weeks."

"Yeah," said Austin, "that's probably what she needs most right now."

"Well, wasn't your family there for you when you went through your change?" asked Ace, clutching Buddy tightly.

"Actually, I got the full hit so they thought I had died," said Austin, "When they found out I had turned into a Vampire, they shunned me from their lives and didn't invite me in. By the time they even considered it, they were dying. Plus, I lost my soul when I went through my change so I would have killed them if they did. I'm glad they left me alone."

"OK, now I really need my family with me," said Kelly. She held her sister even closer and scooted next to her parents.

"And I know this probably isn't the best time to tell you this, Kelly," said Tech, "but I just wanted you to know that…there's a Vampire behind you."

Kelly turned around. Sure enough, another one of her victims from the night before was behind them.

Brenda got out from behind the counter and kicked the Vampire. "Duck!" Duck tossed her the stake he was holding and she used it to slay the Vampire, who, like the other one, turned to dust.

"I think I'm getting used to that happening," said Wendy, holding Oliver in her arms but not letting go of her wand. Lexi had Penny and Daniella had Virginia.

"OK," said Tech, "now I was—Kelly, are you OK?"

Kelly handed Polly to Sarah and put her head in her hands. "Yeah, I'm fine." She wasn't. She fainted.

"KELLY!" Tech and Sophie handed Gabby and TJ to Ryan and Michael and got down on the floor next to their oldest daughter.

"Is she OK?" asked Sarah, worriedly.

"Her necklace must be weakening her after all," said Brenda, "more than we thought it would. She should wake up around sunrise. There's nothing we can do until then. But it's better than having a vicious blood-sucker who cares about no one but herself."

Austin cleared his throat to emphasize that she was insulting Vampires in general.

"Right. You…Vampire…fully…sorry."

Sophie and Tech helped Kelly stand up, but she simply hung there limply and fell on the couch.

"Now, we have a real problem," said Sophie, "I'm not certain how much more of this I can take."

"She can't control it, Sophie, remember?" Tech responded, "Right now, she needs us."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kelly woke up several hours later in her room. "What happened?"

"You fainted."

Kelly sat up and saw Austin on Ryan's bed. "The Vampires?"

"Slain. All 4 of them."

"What time is it?"

"Sunrise." Kelly looked at him, concerned. "Relax, it's on the other side of the building."

"Déjà vu."

Austin smiled. "Your family was very concerned for you."

"I expected they would be." Kelly got out of the bed. She almost lost her balance.

Austin caught her before she could fall. "Careful, you're still weak. Your necklace did restrict the change, but it had a stronger impact on you than we thought it would."

Kelly used him as support as she tried to stand up. When she was up straight, she looked in his eyes. He gazed into hers. They leaned in closer, but she pulled back. "We shouldn't. Dad doesn't trust you yet. He wouldn't even approve of last night."

"I know. I kind of figured that out about a month ago."

Kelly looked back at him. "How'd you figure it out?"

"Simple. He held up a cross at me and said he didn't like me."

They laughed.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Kelly, getting back down on the bed.

"Sure, anything." Austin sat down next to her.

"How did my dad react when you told him I was a Vampire?"

Austin didn't know what to say. "He was shocked, don't get me wrong…but he was more concerned about your safety and if Brenda was going to slay you."

Kelly smiled slightly. "Gabby, TJ, and Polly are going to grow up with odd lives."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they're going to get superpowers, their closest sibling is almost 15 years older than them, and their oldest sister is an ice-skating half-Vampire."

"'Ice-skating'?"

"I was kind of busy this past winter and didn't get a chance to practice, but every winter before then, I would go out to the pond with my blades and just skate. The team actually had me go undercover in an ice-skating competition and I won."

Austin smiled. "How would you like to try it again?"

"It's springtime, Austin. The frost melted months ago."

"I was thinking about something a little more…public."

* * *

Kelly glided into the center of the rink. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this." She looked around. "Oddly enough, though, this is the rink I competed in last year."

Austin was the only one in the stands. "Too late."

"Fine, I'll do it." Kelly turned around. "Just start the music before the sun sets."

"Point taken." Austin stepped on the play button on a boom box on the floor.

(Demi Lovato's "Who Will I Be" plays)

Kelly started gliding around the ice as if Austin wasn't there. She used to have a stage fright problem, but, for some reason, she felt more comfortable around Austin.

_Oh, whoa,_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_How to choose_

_Who to be,_

_There's so many choices now_

She dug her toe pick into the ice and did a double axel.

_Play guitar,_

_Be a movie star,_

_In my head a voice says_

She spun around on the ice. She knew now that she was connecting to the song as the words moved her.

Austin was impressed by how good she was. He had expected her to be talented after all the practice she had, but Kelly never ceased to amaze.

"_Why not_

_Try everything?_

_Why stop?_

_Reach for any dream."_

_I can rock,_

'_Cause it's my life_

_And now's the time_

Kelly kept moving on the ice, not stopping. She used one foot to knock the other off the ice and did a triple Lutz.

_Who will I be?_

_It's up to me_

_All the never-ending possibilities_

_That I can see,_

_There's nothing that I can't do_

She skidded to a stop for a second and looked at him. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

_Who will I be?_

_Yes, I believe_

_I get to make the future what I want to_

_If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me,_

_Who will I be?_

Kelly tried another jump, but she slipped and fell.

"Kelly!" Austin jumped over the railing and onto the ice, turning off the music. He came up next to her. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Austin helped her stand up. Her blades had fallen off her shoes and one of them had cut her arm. "You're hurt. Let me—"

"No, really. I'm fine." They looked into each other's eyes. They knew then what they had been feeling between each other: love. Not friendship, not trust, love.

Neither of them saw Tech come up at the back of the rink. He had figured that Kelly would be here when he found out that she wasn't at HQ, but he hadn't expected to see her with Austin. And he definitely didn't expect to see them kiss. He couldn't believe his eyes. His own daughter was kissing a Vampire wolf boy that she knew her father didn't trust. What was she thinking? Tech left the rink and didn't look back.

Suddenly, Kelly let go and fell on the ice…again.

"Kelly?" Austin then saw something wrong. Her necklace had fallen off. He went to retrieve it. The sun was setting, so she was about to change. He had to get the necklace back on her by then.

"So, Austin…"

Austin turned around. He was too late.

"What's the matter? In love with me?"

"In love with the real you."

"When will you get it? This is the real me." She hissed, showing her fangs, and jumped at him.

Austin jumped out of the way and she slammed into the wall behind him. He got off the ice and turned into his Vampire form. "Now you're in trouble."

Tech began to walk away from the rink when he heard a _SMACK!_ from the inside. He turned around and went back in. He saw Austin and Kelly fighting, both in Vampire form. One minute they're kissing, the next moment they're fighting? He then saw Kelly's necklace on the ice. It must have fallen off. He got closer and used his power to levitate it closer to her.

Kelly turned around and knocked the necklace out of his reach before he could put it on her. "Hey there, Dad."

"Kelly, this isn't you."

"Oh, yes, it is."

Austin reached out for the necklace while Kelly and Tech were going back and forth.

"Don't make me do this, Kelly." Tech stepped back a little.

"Oh, coyote, coyote, cry, cry, cry." Kelly hissed and jumped at him.

Tech knocked her back. He wasn't going to fight his own daughter. Then he remembered Brenda's words the night before, _That's not your daughter, it's the thing that killed her._ He didn't know what to do. He couldn't kill her, because she was only half-Vampire, but he couldn't allow this monster to take over.

Before he could figure out which side he was on, Austin came up behind her and pulled the chain around her neck, turning her back to her normal self, but weakening her at the same time.

Kelly fell on the ground, but she was still conscious…kind of.

Tech came up next to her. "Kelly?" He helped her sit up, holding her in his arms.

"Dad?" Kelly looked at him, hardly able to move. She groaned slightly. "I have to tell you something. I'm in love with Austin."

Tech could feel his ears droop, but he still smiled. "I know. That's what I was trying to tell you last night. Don't let me hold you back from dating him."

Kelly smiled and slowly closed her eyes, now unconscious. The wolf and coyote took her back to the tower.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kelly was on the couch in the living room of HQ. The rest of the group was nearby.

"This is bad," said Daniella, "we're not going to be able to deal with this every night."

"It's barely another 4 weeks," said Tech, "Look at it from the bright side."

"What bright side?" asked Ryan.

Tech started to say something, then thought it over. "No…well, there's…no, we wrecked that…but there's…no, she wrecked that…and we…guys, I've got nothing!"

"That's a first," said Duck.

"I-know-he's-always-has-an-answer-to-everything-I-guess-it-must-be-hard-on-him-with-his-eldest-daughter-turning-into-this-mess-and-not-to-mention-the-fact-that-she-tried-to-attack-him-but-then-again-of-course-it-was-an-accident-because-she-can't-control-her-actions-and—"

Tech clenched Rev's beak tightly shut. "Rev, you're not making this any better." He let go.

"Ow."

Tech crossed his arms. His life was pretty much falling apart. He had 7 kids and the oldest had to lose her mind. Why was he so upset about this? None of them could control it. It wasn't his fault she was bitten…at least, it seemed like that. Would he be this upset if it were Ryan? Or Sarah? Or Michael? Why was it so hard for him to deal with Kelly? Maybe it had nothing to do with her changes. Maybe it was all about her and Austin. He had given her his permission to go out with him, but it was still so hard. There was something deep down within him nagging at him that it was a big mistake. Why was it so hard for him to accept the fact that they were in love and there was nothing he could do about it? All he could do now was to help her through her changes. All that any of them could do was to help her deal with being half blood-sucker.

Every night for the next week, Kelly would weaken at sunset, faint a couple hours later, and then wake up at sunrise.

One morning the next week, Kelly got up at sunrise and found herself alone in the living room.

"You OK?"

Kelly turned around. Austin was in the hallway. She smiled. "Yeah, I'm good." She stood up with no effort whatsoever. She seemed to be getting better. "So, about what Dad said last week…"

"We can't do it."

Kelly stopped smiling. "Why not?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love you. But if I reach any moment, even a second, of pure happiness, it's gonna cost me my soul. That's how it's been working for centuries."

"Well, fix it!"

"How am I gonna fix that? You may be a Witch, but the only way to fix this spell to the way it should be is to break it and start all over with a different spell which would be impossible because improvising a spell that powerful is considered necromancy and is, therefore, illegal."

"You really put in the research looking through Aunt Danni's spell books, didn't you?"

"I was just looking for a loophole."

"Why couldn't you have told me this sooner?"

"I tried, but every time I got a decent chance, you were unconscious."

"Well, this is the worst week ever." Kelly sat back down on the couch.

Austin almost came out of the hallway, but the sun was out. "Kelly?"

"What?" She looked at him, then out the window. "Oh, you want to go—oh, I get it." She walked over to him. "What?" she asked again.

"I changed my mind." He kissed her.

Sarah and Ryan got up. They almost walked out of their room and into the hallway to check on Kelly, but Sarah stopped.

"What is it?" Ryan asked his little sister.

Sarah shushed him.

Ryan took one look and then went back into the room. "Let's just let them be alone."

"OK."

Tech was already up in his room with Sophie. He was pacing and Sophie was reading. "Why is it so hard for me to deal with this?"

"You're not the only one having problems, Tech," Sophie said, marking her spot and closing her book, "Kelly herself is practically dying over the mess she's going through."

"You're right, I guess, but she has to go through this for another 3 weeks."

"And then there's Ryan, Michael, and Sarah. Their oldest sister is half-Vampire. They're suffering just like you. And the rest of the group are doing all they can and it's not helping at all. And me…I'm upset that we couldn't see this coming. I probably could have found a spell that could stop the change instead of restricting it."

"There's nothing you could have done after she was bitten, Sophie."

"I know that." Tech then understood what she meant. She was trying to make a point. "But, look at it this way: Witches, Warlocks, Wizards…none of them age very much after they turn 16. Vampires and mutants don't age past their changes. And all 5, except mutants, and pretty much immortal. She finally has an offensive power and her life has been extended so maybe she's not suffering entirely."

Tech looked out the door and saw Kelly and Austin at the end of the hall…kissing. "Got that right." Tech quickly closed the door.

After a couple hours, everyone else woke up and was in the living room with Kelly (except Austin who still couldn't enter the room because of the sunlight).

"So, Coyote Girl…" Jack started, "How's it going with Blood-Sucker Boy?"

"You mean the one who's in the hall and can hear you?" Austin called out.

"Yeah, that one."

Kelly glared at her duck cousin. "I'd rather not answer that question, Jack."

"What? So you're not feeling anything at all besides frustration toward me? Have Mr. and Mrs. Spock been mind-melding again?"

Kelly got off of her place on the couch, put the book she was holding on the table, and faced Jack, the anger rushing through her visible in her eyes. "Honestly, Jack, sometimes, you can be such a pain!" As soon as she said it, she whimpered, covered her ears, and fell to the ground in pain.

"KELLY!" Tech and Sophie both ran to their daughter. Austin would have been there as well, but the sun was up too high.

Kelly was hardly moving, for fear that the pain would grow worse. Her ears were drooping so low that they covered her eyes, which she held shut tightly as some disturbing images began to flood through her head. She was seeing some things she never thought she'd see. She would have told her family what she was seeing, but her voice was gone for some reason.

"What's wrong with her?" Tech asked.

"Well, she can't be changing," said Brenda, "She still has her necklace on and the sun is up way too high."

The images continued to race through Kelly's mind and the pain kept growing stronger.

_A young girl, running for her life…Sarah wrapped in chains and screaming like a banshee…Austin caught in sunlight…A demon harnessing the power of the darkness and forming a ball of shadows…_

The images stopped coming and disappeared altogether, leaving behind the memory of them in her mind. As the pain slowly subsided, Kelly began to gasp for breath.

"Are you OK? What happened?" Sophie asked, quickly.

"I'm fine, Mom," Kelly said, sitting up, "It was just a vision, but…it was stronger than usual."

Daniella groaned. "Of course. How could I have missed it?"

"What?" Tech asked.

"I mean, it's so obvious."

"What is?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know why I didn't see it before."

"DANNI!" Sophie yelled, "What is wrong with my daughter?"

"Right, sorry," Daniella said, a little shocked at her sister's sudden outburst, "When a mutant turns into a half-Vampire, all their powers are strengthened during the first full moon cycle. Not only is her blood-sucker half going to take over after sunset, but her visions are also going to get stronger, making her weaker."

Kelly stood up. "So you're saying that I'm a carnivore and an Oracle?"

"Pretty much."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT EARLIER?"

"Did you not hear me talking to myself a minute ago?"

"Well-you-can't-really-blame-her-Kelly-I-mean-she-didn't-remember-until-just-now-and-it's-not-like-you-could-have-done-anything-about-the-whole-vision-thing-but-I-have-to-admit-that-the-necklace-is-working-for-the-half-Vampire-problem-and—"

"One more word, Uncle Rev, and I'm taking off the necklace and biting you at sunset."

Rev shut up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Hannah Montana's "Every Part of Me" plays in background)

Another week past by.

_Oh-oh-oh_

One night, just after sunset, about an hour before the time when Kelly would usually faint, Kelly and Austin were lying on the couch, kissing.

_Feels like I'm_

_A million miles away_

_From myself_

_More and more these days_

Jack walked in, from orders by Tech, to check on Kelly and shuddered at the sight, causing Austin and Kelly to pull apart. "Now we have to burn the couch!" Kelly threw a pillow at him, but he used his power to stop it from making contact. Kelly zapped it with her magic and it hit him face first.

_I've been down_

_So many open roads_

_But they never lead me home_

_And now I just don't know_

"Now," said Kelly, "Where were we?" They kept kissing. When she fainted, she had simply fallen asleep in his arms. Just before sunrise, he laid her on the couch, carefully, and fled from the room before the sunlight could hit him.

_Who I really am_

_How it's gonna be_

_Is there something that I can't see_

_I wanna understand_

Kelly woke up and saw a note next to the couch.

_Maybe I will never be_

_Who I was before_

_Maybe I don't even know her anymore_

She took the note and opened it. It was nothing but a pencil sketch of a heart with a single word in the center: "Forever." She smiled and laid her head back down on the pillow, gently drifting off to sleep.

_Or maybe who I am today_

_Ain't so far from yesterday_

_Can I find a way to be_

_Every part of me?_

Tech was the first one to wake up and walk into the room that morning. He saw Kelly asleep on the couch and couldn't help but smile at the thought that the changes were slowing down and that she would be better soon. He then noticed the note next to the couch, but paid no mind to it. He had grown used to the fact that his daughter and Austin were in love and knew that whatever they were up to wasn't his business…no, wait it was his business, he just wasn't getting involved as much anymore.

_So I'll try_

_Try to sort things out_

_And find myself_

_Get my feet back on the ground_

Tech got a piece of toast and ran off to his lab and found Sophie there waiting for him.

"She's getting better already, isn't she?" asked Sophie.

"Considering the fact that she slept all night instead of fainting, I'd say so," said Tech.

_It'll take time_

_But I know I'll be alright_

'_Cause nothing much has changed_

_On the inside_

Kelly got off of the couch a couple hours later and went to her room. Ryan and Michael had gone to the lab to help their dad out in case Kelly and Sarah were going to start…talking. Don't ask me, Sarah and Kelly are sisters. They're comfortable with each other to confide all their secrets in and Austin definitely fell under that category! Ryan and Michael didn't want to witness their "girl talk."

_It's hard to figure out_

_How it's gonna be_

'_Cause I don't really know now_

_I wanna understand_

"So, you and Austin," said Sarah, "I didn't see him all night and Jack said that you 2 were…well, let's just say he didn't enjoy being hit with that pillow and your magic reinforced the hit."

Kelly laughed. "He told Dad, huh? Oh, well, he was gonna find out what we've been up to sometime."

_Maybe I will never be_

_Who I was before_

_Maybe I don't even know her anymore_

"Wait, you've been doing this every night?" asked Sarah.

"For the past week," said Kelly, "You'd think that at least Nadine or even you and Mom might have figured that out."

Sarah smiled. "Guess we missed the hints this time."

_Or maybe who I am today_

_Ain't so far from yesterday_

_Can I find a way to be_

_Every part of me, yeah?_

Kelly didn't realize that she had left the door partially open, and she especially didn't realize the fact that Austin was standing outside the door. He smiled when he heard Kelly's laugh.

"Hey, Austin, what you-"

Austin grabbed Jack's beak before he could say anything. "Shut up, I'm listening in on my girlfriend's conversation!" he hissed, quietly.

_I don't wanna wait too long_

_To find out where I'm meant to belong_

Austin finally heard Kelly get up and begin to walk away and pushed Jack into the next room. Kelly came out of her room and she and Sarah went to go check on their family. Austin and Jack peered out the door as the 2 coyote girls passed down the hall.

"What?" Jack asked, "You can kiss her for 2 hours straight but you can't talk to her? You're 200 years older than she is! Go after her!"

"Thanks, Jack, you're a big help," said Austin, sarcastically and truthfully all at the same time.

"I'm just doing my job," said Jack, going off to his own room.

_I've always wanted to be where I am today_

_But I never thought I'd feel_

_This way!_

Austin came up to Kelly.

She sensed his presence, smiled, and turned around to face him. "Hi."

"Hi," he said in return, smiling. They didn't need to say much more. She made the first move, but he kissed her.

_Maybe I will never be_

_Who I was before_

_Maybe I don't even know her anymore_

They finally parted. They stood there, gazing in each other's eyes.

_Or maybe who I am today_

_Ain't so far from yesterday_

_Can I find a way to be_

_Every part of me?_

_Every part of me _

Brenda opened the door to her room, which just so happened to be next to them. And walked into the hall, not realizing she was letting in the sunlight. "Hey, guys, I-"

At that moment, the sunlight stretched just enough to touch Austin. He quickly ran out of the way and Kelly closed the door to Brenda's room.

"I am so sorry," said Brenda, "I didn't realize that he was out here or that my window was opened. I get kind of used to the sunlight."

"Just another thing we're gonna have to deal with, I suppose," said Kelly.

"Uh, Kelly, I-"

Before Austin could finish his sentence, the team could hear a beeping coming from the conference room and knew that Zadavia was calling.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The team walked down a street. The sun was still out, so Austin couldn't come, but Brenda tagged along. Zadavia had mentioned a Vampire nest reported on the street they were currently investigating and Kelly had bolted out immediately after Zadavia hung up and the rest of them had followed not long after. Now they were looking for the nest.

Kelly peeked through a window of one building. It wasn't the nest. Then she decided to do what she'd been dreading for 2 weeks and focused on the window itself…

"Kelly, I think I found it," Sarah called.

Kelly took one last look at the window and followed her sister. She looked through one of the windows and, sure enough, it was blocked by curtains and the parts of the building she could see through there showed a bunch of people, with the same distorted faces as the other Vampires, sleeping on the floor, probably waiting for sundown so that they could go hunting and kill some people. "Alright, so…break down the door and let in the sun?"

"And stake the ones that don't burst," Benny said, "That's the plan."

Brenda prepared to kick the door down. "3…2…1!" She kicked the door down. The sunlight flooded in and half of the Vamps burst into flames on contact. "Showtime." Brenda took out a stake and moved to dust the Vampires.

Jack took out a stake and threw it at one of the Vamps…only to have it hit the wall behind the guy. He started rocking back and forth on his feet and whistling to make it look natural as his eyes flashed orange as an orange light circled the stake and launched it into the Vamp's heart, dusting him.

Benny turned invisible so that the Vamps couldn't see him and staked one before turning back, his eyes glowing yellow.

Nadine didn't need a stake. Fire killed the Vampires, too. She threw a fireball at one of them and he lit up in flames, falling into the sunlight to make matters even worse for him before finally turning to dust. "That gets better and better every time."

Lucy made a force field around herself and then took out a stake and dusted 2 in one motion. "I impress myself sometimes."

"Will all available Vampires come this way?" asked Robert. 3 Vampires headed for him…and went right through him, each simultaneously landing on his stake. "I love doing that."

Ryan stood absolutely still and a Vampire ran right at him…hitting him full force and falling backward onto Michael's stake. The 2 brothers high-fived.

Sarah started singing. The first Vampire to hear her sing started walking towards her. When he got close enough, she stopped singing and screamed. The Vampire covered his ears, giving her a chance to get out her stake. She stopped screaming and dusted him.

Kelly just sidestepped one Vamp's attack, leaving the stake out so that he impaled himself.

Finally, the place was clear.

Sarah walked over to her sister. "You didn't do much. Are you OK?"

"I just…I gotta go." Kelly walked out.

* * *

A few hours later, Kelly grabbed one of Duck's mirrors (yes, he has more than one) and took it to the table in the kitchen.

Daniella walked over to her. "How are you doing?"

"I want this thing out of me," Kelly said, eerily, as she put the mirror face-down on the table.

"What?"

"I don't care what you do just get rid of this Vampire in me."

"OK, I understand it's a lot of rapid changes but it'll all be over in less than 2 weeks and…"

Kelly put the mirror behind her head so that the whole room appeared in it…except for her. Like full Vampires, she had no reflection.

"Oh."

Kelly smacked the mirror onto the table and walked over to the couch, plopping down next to Tech. "I don't know how much of this I can take."

"You'll be fine." Tech got up. "You've faced worse than this."

Kelly got up. "It's just that, regardless of the fact that I've not been changing, all this stuff keeps happening and…it hurts."

Austin snickered. "I know the feeling."

"No, it really…really-!" Kelly was having a vision. Tech realized that first and grabbed onto her.

Sophie rushed over. "What is it?"

"Pain…killer…"

"OK…painful demon killer…" Duck wrote this down on a notepad.

Kelly's vision calmed down and she looked at him. "Painkiller!"

"Oh!" Duck ran off.

Kelly groaned. "If I ever meet whoever's giving me these visions, I am going to punch 'em in the nose…if they have a nose!" The vision hit again.

Benny looked out the window. The sun was setting. "What are you seeing?"

Kelly stood up as straight as she could. "OK, there's a girl…she's in an alley…24th and Wilcox…" She could see 2 Vampires running after the girl. "Oh, she's so scared."

"Go!" Tech told Austin. The wolf came out of the hall and ran out.

"He's not going to make it in time," Kelly warned them.

* * *

Austin found the alley Kelly had told them the girl was in. He looked down it. A dumpster was blocking his vision of half the alley. He went over and moved it and 2 Vampires fell out from behind it. He got out a stake and dusted them both. He walked down the alley and came to a dead body. He turned it over to reveal that it was the girl from Kelly's vision. _If the Vampires killed her, who hit them with the dumpster? Wait a minute…_ He looked at the girl's neck. No bite. He felt her heart. It wasn't beating. He ran back to HQ.

Austin came into the living room just a minute or 2 after Kelly did the nightly faint. "The girl's dead but the Vampires that were chasing her didn't kill her."

"Then what did?" Lucy asked.

"Whatever it was, it smashed the Vampires with a dumpster and then sucked the soul right out of that girl."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A young boy crawled on his hands and knees through the darkness in an abandoned building. Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed him by the back of the neck. It lifted him up and turned his head just enough to look at the girl holding him.

"Where do you think you're going, mortal?" asked the girl with malice in her voice.

"Nowhere," he whimpered, obviously scared. She squeezed his neck and blood started seeping out of his skin and onto her nails. He winced, but was careful not to make a sound. "Alright! I was trying to escape!"

The girl leaned in and whispered in his ear. "You're not going anywhere any time soon," she said, "No matter what you've seen. Which reminds me…" She squeezed again, this time harder, and he whimpered but didn't cry. "…what have you been seeing lately?"

"There's a girl…2 girls…a human and a coyote…the coyote's a newborn half-breed, a teenager…an Oracle, like me, until the next full moon…and the human's the Protector."

The girl stopped smiling. "The Protector?" She squeezed again, almost choking him. "Where are they?"

"By midnight, they'll both be in the Loonatics' tower."

The girl sighed. "I'll never get in there…" She then smiled again. "But they don't know who I am…" She looked at the boy and her face became wrinkly and distorted…and her eyes that of a Vampire. "No one could suspect it after a feeding." She moved her thumb and bit the boy's neck, sucking out his blood. After a few seconds, she stopped drinking. "Oh, the power! Sweet as honey…" She looked at the boy again. "Now you…I have no more use for." She tugged on his neck, snapping it and killing him. She shook her head, flipping her hair, and turned back into her human guise. But now, instead of the dark hair, eyes, and makeup and pale skin, she was a redhead with light blue eyes and colorful skin and clothes. She smiled. "They'll never know what hit 'em." She cackled and glared out the nearby window at the setting sun.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Loonatics' HQ, it was almost time for Kelly's nightly pass out.

"I still don't understand the attack on that girl last night," Lucy said, "What did it and how?"

"Well, there's no sure way of telling, I guess," Kelly said, "Zadavia hasn't called, Aunt Danni hasn't come up with anything, and I haven't gotten any…" Her breathing quickened a little.

Tech and Austin reacted quickly. "Vision! Vision!"

"ACHOO!" Kelly looked at them. "Sneeze." They both glared at her and sat back down.

"But Kelly's still right," said Daniella, "I've got nothing in here about any demon that sucks out souls, just eating the flesh, brains, and…" She shuddered. "…intestines." She rapidly shut the book.

Kelly shuddered, too. "I have no idea why you would keep a book like that." She gasped a little. Tech and Austin started to get up. "Sneeze. ACHOO! Followed by vision!" Tech and Austin caught her.

_A blonde girl with green eyes running into a wall, crying…her slumping down, frightened…the girl that had killed the Oracle boy (before her transformation) smiling at the girl and Vamping out…_

Kelly took in a deep breath. "Girl, alley, Vampire, down the street, right now!"

Austin rushed out before anyone could say anything.

"Dad…catch me…" Kelly fainted. Tech caught her.

* * *

The girl ran into the wall of an alley, not noticing because she was too busy fearing for her life because of the Vampire behind her.

The girl smiled and Vamped out. "Trying to run, Protector? Good luck getting away from—" She wrenched forward.

The blonde girl looked at Austin, fright, shock, and a bit of gratitude all mixed together in her eyes.

"You need to get out!" Austin commanded her.

She shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere!" Before Austin could respond, the Vampire girl jumped back up and knocked him down, pinning him to the sidewalk. She then got a good look at him and stopped moving. "Wolfe? Austin Wolfe?"

Austin stared at her in surprise. "I know you?"

The Vampire girl back off and turned back into her human guise. "Tiara. 2687. Remember? I killed the girl you were trying to kill and you got all upset."

"Oh, yeah! Now I remember. I hate you."

The blonde girl looked back and forth between them. "What is going on?"

"Oh, see, he—" Before Tiara could finish, Austin Vamped out and knocked her over.

"Get out of here!" Austin commanded her.

Tiara rolled her eyes and left. She turned around halfway down the street and backed away as she spoke. "I'm coming back for you, Protector! You can't hold your little Oracle friend for long!" She ran off.

Austin turned back to normal and looked at the cowering girl. "You OK?"

She looked at him, her blonde hair covering her left eye, which was sure to be filled with the same mixture of emotions (confusion, shock, fear, etc.) as her right. "You're one of them."

"Not as much as I was. I have a soul now."

"Soul…no soul…demon…human…what does any of it mean?"

"You'd be surprised." Austin helped her up. "Come on, I know a place where you'd be a lot safer than in the streets." He led her back to the tower. He found the team in the living room and told them what happened.

"You know this girl?" Tech asked.

*** Flashback ***

_2687…_

_Acme England…_

Austin came around a corner and looked at a girl down the road. Before he could make his move, Tiara came up.

"Hey," Tiara said, making the girl face her, "what're you doing out here? It's dark, there's no one around, it's not safe."

"I know, I think someone's following me."

Tiara turned her back on the girl. "Talk about paranoid." She Vamped out and faced the girl. "No one's out here but me." Before the girl could react, Tiara bit her, drank, and snapped the girl's neck.

Austin growled and walked over to Tiara. "Hey! That girl was mine! What do you think you're doing?"

Tiara looked at him and snickered. "What? Are you her boyfriend?"

"No, I'm the Vampire that was stalking her. Wolfe, perhaps you've heard of me."

Tiara shook her head. "I don't think so. Anyway, I'm Tiara and I'm surprised I'm not staking you right now."

Austin just stared at her. "Wolfe. Austin Wolfe? Great, big, ravenous killer, popular Vampire. Come on here!"

"No need to get upset. I'm practically living off the blood of—"

"Wolfe!" Austin turned around and saw a blonde woman, his sire, Darleen, waiting down the street for him.

Austin sighed. "I gotta go." He walked off.

"Don't call!" Tiara walked away.

*** End Flashback ***

"Nope, never heard of her," Austin said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning, the girl was in the empty room the team kept giving to their visitors. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "If it's anyone besides the wolf, come in."

The door opened. It was Austin.

"I said you couldn't come in."

"I know. I'm not."

The girl sighed and walked over to him, careful not to cross her threshold. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you."

The girl walked over to the window and, as a warning, grabbed the drawstring that opened the curtains. "Go ahead."

Austin was now careful how he said this. "Well, for starters, we still don't know who you are."

"You heard 'Tiara' last night, I'm the Protector."

"Yeah, but we don't have a name or—"

"Scott. Madelyn Scott."

"Look…"

Madelyn held up the drawstring.

Austin backed away slightly. "It's OK, Madelyn. You're scared, I know…but there's nothing to be scared of. Tiara is a Vampire and she can't come into a place of human residence without an explicit invitation by someone who lives there. And even if she could get in, we'd make sure nothing happens to you. I promise you…there is nothing to be scared of in this tower." Madelyn loosened up a bit, enough to drop the drawstring. Of course, it was then that a scream resounded from the foyer. "Hold that thought!" He ran off, leaving Madelyn there to consider the irony of what had just happened.

Kelly was rolling around on the floor, struggling with a vision. She whined and cried.

Finally, Rev, Daniella, Tech, and Austin, followed by the rest of the group (except Madelyn, of course), came down the stairs.

"I hate these visions!" Kelly yelled. Tech helped her sit up and Austin helped her calm down. "OK…Tiara's got another victim stuck in an alleyway." She bent her head back and groaned in pain. "And she's about ready to feed." The vision left her and she opened her eyes and looked around at them. "Now! Today!" Austin and Tech dropped her…making her hit her head on the floor.

Austin looked back. "Uh…sorry!" He ran back over there and helped her stand up while Michael, Sarah, Lucy, Brenda, and Benny were running off.

Michael turned around before the 5 were gone and saw Madelyn peeking down the stairs before running off. "What's her deal?"

"Her name's apparently Madelyn Scott," Austin explained, "I'm amazed that she's so scared right now despite knowing that she's a Protector."

"So what's the difference between a Protector and a Slayer?" Lexi asked.

"Oh, a huge one…or at least semi-huge," Daniella explained, "For one thing, only one active Slayer can be alive at a single time, Brenda being it right now; whereas, Protectors have 3 alive at the same time. Plus, instead of one getting called when a previous one dies, Protectors willingly pass on their power to a Potential. And Protectors aren't near as strong as a Slayer, being bred to hunt demons in general while the Slayer specializes in Vampires. Of course, the Protector is usually a mutant and the Slayer is most of the time not. Madelyn, I think, would be the 1 of 3 Protectors right now that _isn't_ a mutant, meaning that the other 2 are automatically mutants by birthright, not needing to have been affected by the comet or have parents who were."

"While we're on the subject of supernatural laws," Kelly said, "mind informing us of the half-Vampire rules as opposed to full Vampires?"

"Oh! Well, for one thing, they still don't have a reflection…as you already know. Holy water does automatically shock them into Vampire mode on contact, like it does to a normal Vamp, but it doesn't hurt them, and crosses can _only_ shock them on direct contact instead of by even being in range of it. And sunlight won't kill them, just prevent them from going into Vamp mode. And they don't need an express invitation for breaking and entering into human residence, but they would still be affected by an invitation _spell_."

"And what about fire, decapitation, stake to the heart?" asked Duck.

"That would kill anybody. You don't _need_ to be governed by a supernatural law."

"I hope it works that way for this Tiara girl," Kelly said while the 5 were leaving.

Speaking of "this Tiara girl," Tiara was in an alley in Vamp mode, attacking a girl. She pinned the brown-haired girl to the brick wall. "You know, it's been a long time since I've fed off a mortal."

"Please…"

"Oh, I love when they beg. But it never does any good." She bit her.

Finally, Michael, Benny, Brenda, Sarah, and Lucy showed up.

Tiara's redhead form came out, her neck marked by blood-covered Vampire bites.

"What happened?" asked Brenda.

"There was this girl…a brunette…she attacked me and killed a girl…her face was…"

"Take her back to the tower!" Brenda told the other 4. They nodded and pulled her off.

While they weren't looking, redhead Tiara smiled, knowing her plan had worked.

Brenda looked down the alley. There was the dead body of the girl, but no Tiara. She sighed and ran after the others.

Meanwhile, Kelly was in the conference room. She needed a friend in all this and her family didn't seem to be enough. Wait a minute… She had a friend in Anasala! She looked at the clock. She still had at least 5 minutes until she passed out. 5 hours in Anasala. She had just enough time to visit the castle. She hid her necklace under her top and zapped a door leading to a closet. She walked over to the closet and opened the door before walking in. She emerged inside Anasala Castle. She smiled as she looked around. "Alright, Jupiter, get ready. I'm coming." She zapped herself.

Jupiter Strongleaf was in the kitchen helping Haven, one of the queens, with the food. "You're telling me that it's been 3 years and we still haven't used up all of Kelly and Ryan's pineapples?"

"Yup. You know, even after everything that happened because of them, I can't wait to see one of them again."

Kelly then flashed in. "Never get tired of that."

Jupiter smiled. "Kelly!"

Kelly turned around. "Jupiter!"

The 2 hugged.

"So good to see you again!" Kelly said, "You have no idea what I've been through lately."

Haven smiled. "I'll just leave you 2 alone." She walked out.

"Nice to see you again, Haven!" Kelly called after her.

"I know, princess."

Kelly smiled as Haven closed the doors.

Jupiter smiled at her friend. "You have no idea how much I missed you."

"Well, to be honest, I only came by to see you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh…" She hugged her again. "Well, I'm kind of glad that you came by. There were a few things I didn't get to tell you last time."

Kelly thought of something. She remembered something she'd quickly forgotten from the first conversation she'd ever had with Jupiter, when she'd shown her a memory of hers… "I just thought of something." They parted. "When you showed me that memory when we first met, it said your mom told you something. What was it?"

Jupiter sighed. She closed her eyes and did a quick spell to keep anyone from hearing. "You promise that I can trust you not to tell anyone but your family and that they can't tell anyone?" Kelly thought about it and nodded. "Alright, listen very carefully, 'cause I'm only gonna tell you this once: There are 3 secrets of magic. Knowledge of all 3 secrets can give you ultimate power, which in the wrong hands could destroy us all. Only the Council knows #1 and a few choice orders know #2, but #3 has to figured out alone. My mom told me #1: overcome evil with good."

Kelly smiled. "What we do all the time."

Jupiter half-smiled back.

Kelly started to feel weaker. She realized that the necklace was starting to work. "I-I have to go."

"Kelly, wait!"

Before Jupiter could stop her, though, Kelly was zapping herself off and back to the conference room.

Jupiter sighed. "Am I ever gonna get to tell her?"

Meanwhile, Nadine and Ryan were walking down the hall outside the conference room.

"I hope Kelly's gonna be OK," Nadine said.

"I know my sister. She's tough as nails. She'll get through this."

"I guess it is just another week. What about this Madelyn girl?"

"I'm more worried about the others out there dealing with Tiara."

Nadine half-smiled and nodded, sighing. She then decided it was time to tell him something she was neglecting for months… "Ryan, you remember when I was dating Nick."

"Right, Nick Nix."

"Right. Well, Kelly told me that the only way to break out of his torture chamber was to fight him. Well, you were the thing that got me through it."

Ryan stared at her. "Really? Me?"

Nadine nodded. "And I'm wondering if there was a reason."

Ryan slowly took her hand.

Nadine looked at their interlocking fingers. She tightened her grip on his and pressed her body against him, feeling his warm embrace upon her. She slowly gazed into his eyes.

The 2 closed their eyes and leaned in…

_BOOM!_ The portal reopened in the conference room and an unconscious Kelly fell out.

Nadine and Ryan parted from their moment and raced into the conference room and saw Kelly lying on the floor. They grabbed her and pulled her into her room to lay her on her bed. When they were done, they looked at each other. Kelly wasn't the only thing they shared…

After a few more minutes, the others came back. Brenda, Benny, Michael, Sarah, and Lucy walked right in, but Tiara-in-disguise stayed right outside.

"Feel free to come in, we won't bite," said Lucy.

Tiara half-smiled and stepped in.

"By the way, what's your name?" asked Brenda while the other 4 were going back upstairs to warn the rest of the group about their guest.

Tiara sighed. "You can call me Tempest."

Brenda nodded and walked up the stairs.

"Tempest" scowled at her when she wasn't looking. "But Tiara's the one who's gonna kill you."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning, when Kelly woke up, Tempest was already up. She kicked the bed and a leg fell off. "That slimy little Oracle didn't tell me the Slayer was also here! A half-Vamp/Oracle, the Slayer, the Protector, and Wolfe? Were I not so powerful, they could kill me! When I tell the rest of the Underworld about this, they won't be happy." She shrugged. "Oh, well. The Protector's weak, the Witches are all premature, the half-Vamp's only an Oracle until the next full moon so I might as well just kill her. The Slayer, however, may prove a problem. It's not like I can kill her, another one will just get called." She shook her head, thinking. She smiled. "Unless I start sending her a message…letting her know who killed her parents and staged the attack on her and her Watcher…" She started laughing.

_5 hours later…_

Sarah and Benny were looking through an apartment building for clues on where Tiara may be.

"I hope Kelly's gonna be OK," said Sarah.

"Just a few more days, Sare," Benny said, "Probably just 3 more nights the way the moon's waxing."

"How do you know about waning and waxing?"

"It was in science class, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but you were asleep that day. You were sitting right in front of me and I saw you dozing."

Benny considered this. "Must have subconsciously soaked in when Aunt Danni was talking about Witch stuff."

"Yeah, probably."

Benny smiled as he examined the next room.

Sarah was about to knock on another door, but decided it was time to tell him something. "Benny, there's something I have to tell you."

Benny looked at her. "What?"

Sarah took a few seconds to gather up her breath…and her courage. "Well, remember when Nadine was going out with Nick?"

"Right, Nick Nix."

Sarah nodded. "Well, the thing is…when I volunteered to help you and Kelly investigate him, I wasn't really worried about Nadine…"

"You were concerned for your sister, I get it."

"No…I was worried about you."

Benny stared at her. "Me?"

Sarah nodded.

Benny started to walk closer.

"It was like…in that moment, for like 5 seconds, I wasn't even thinking about her. I mean, she's my sister and I love her…but I'm starting to think that there might have been a little bit more."

Benny got close enough to her, her left hand still resting on the door behind her, that he could feel her pressed against him. He wrapped his hands around her…

Sarah accidentally hit the button to open the door and it flew open, making her stumble backwards but catch herself. She sighed. "Door's open." They walked in, ignoring their spoiled moment. "So…half the building seems empty." She started to go inspect the bathroom.

Benny was pawing through the drawers in the cabinets. "Maybe we've got the wrong place."

Sarah opened the door to the bathroom and stepped back at the sight that met her eyes. She was practically gasping for breath from fright and would've fainted had her powers not been reinforcing her and Benny not in the room. "I-I don't think so."

Benny turned to her. "What do you mean?"

Sarah looked at him, the shock still showing in her eyes. "Maybe you should come see this."

Benny raced over and looked… "Oh, boy…"

A body lay in the bathtub, surrounded by a black substance…

_An hour later…_

Daniella came out of the bathroom and pinned herself to the door. "Wow."

"Think Tiara did this?" asked Austin, wrapping his jacket around himself so he'd be prepared to race back out in the sun anytime soon (he'd gotten there sticking to the shadows, though, so he could probably do that again).

Daniella just looked at the floor. "Impossible to tell. No bite marks or anything, but the girl was definitely a virgin."

"So anyone looking for power, could've done this," said Kelly, "I mean, why is it always the virgins?" Her virginity had gotten her in trouble with some Vampires the month before, just after the bite.

"It's the symbol for purity, it's _always_ the virgins!" Wendy snapped.

Daniella sighed. That had to be one of the most awful things she'd seen in her life. "Cause of death was drowning in the motor oil."

"Ew!" Lexi said.

Daniella nodded in agreement, still not looking at any of them. "Maybe whoever did it was trying to send us a message."

"Like what?" asked Ryan.

Brenda thought about this. "Like for me. My dad was a mechanic."

Benny's watch beeped. He opened the message. "There's another one down the street. Come on!" He raced out, followed by the other Loonatics, Austin, Ace, Lexi, Tech, Duck, Slam, Wendy, and Sophie. Brenda was hesitant, but she followed, too.

Rev started to follow, but Daniella was still frozen. "You-coming-Danni?"

"I don't think I can take another one, Rev. I've seen some pretty horrible things in my time, but that…that was…" She almost started crying.

Rev cradled her. "It's OK. You're strong." (His voice isn't so fast because he's trying to calm her down.)

"No, I'm not. I never was. I'm hiding behind my so-called 'intellect' because it's what set me apart from the other Witches. Well, now I'm living half my life hiding my magic because I'm living with mortals. Without my magic, everything I know means nothing! I can't live like that. Just because I'm smart about the supernatural world doesn't mean I can handle stuff like we found in that bathroom!"

"OK-OK-OK! Let's just go home."

Daniella nodded. She needed some time to calm down. Maybe seeing Rebekka could give her that. Rev wrapped his arms around her and raced back to the tower, sending Nadine a mental note that he and Daniella were going home.

Luckily, Nadine was listening for Rev's thoughts at the time. She told the others about this as they made their way into the victim's place.

They found the dead body in the kitchen, stabbed with a steak knife.

"Let me guess," said Jack, "You're mom was a cook."

Brenda nodded. "Yeah."

"I got a feeling something's going on," said Wendy.

Austin examined the body and found something interesting… "Hang on a second. This body and the other one are under the same conditions as the body I found in that alleyway the other night. Daniella said the cause of death at the other one was the drowning in motor oil, but the girl's soul was already gone! This is the same thing! Tiara did both of these!"

"Wait a minute…" Brenda thought this out, "How would she know about my parents?"

"What exactly happened to your parents?" asked Kelly.

Brenda told them about how she'd been on patrol with her Watcher the night after she was called and how she'd come home to see both her parents' bodies lying on the couch, killed by Vampires.

"What I don't get is how they got into your house," said Sophie, "They'd need an invitation."

"And the only person I'd invited within the 24 hours was…" Brenda's eyes widened as she realized something. "Wait a minute. There was a girl going to my school that disappeared and then reappeared a few days later. That girl looked exactly like Tempest and I invited her into my house and left her with my parents. Tiara must have cast some spell to take the girl's form and use the form to sneak into my house to kill my parents because she knew I was the Slayer!"

"Wait a minute," said Robert, "So Tempest is Tiara…"

"…and she used this form to kill your parents is now letting you know what happened?" asked Lucy.

"Why would she want us to know?" asked Kelly.

"It's a calling card," Austin said, "She's letting us know she's after Brenda."

"If she was after me, she would've killed me in my sleep last night," Brenda corrected.

"No, she wouldn't," said Austin, "It would've been too obvious if she'd done it the very night we'd brought her into the tower."

"And this wasn't obvious?"

"Wait a minute," said Nadine, "Think about what you're saying: TEMPEST/TIARA IS IN THE TOWER!"

"She's in the tower…" Lexi thought out loud, her eyes widening, "…right now! With Madelyn and the kids!"

They all took a few seconds to look at one another dramatically and then raced back to the tower.

Kelly jumped into the tower. "Madelyn? Aunt Danni? Uncle Rev!" She raced up the stairs when there was no response. Finally, they came to the level where the nursery was…to find Tiara restraining Daniella, who was holding Rebekka and scared out of her wits.

"What'd you expect?" Tiara asked them, "Not everything's so black and white."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Madelyn was banging herself against the door in her room. For some reason, she couldn't get it open.

Rev was pounding on the door in the nursery. Tiara had locked him in with the other kids when she'd grabbed Daniella and Rebekka.

Kelly was trying to fight the urge to faint. The power of her necklace was too strong on her.

Daniella looked at Tiara. "How'd you get in here?"

Tiara scoffed and looked at her. "Don't you remember? The Slayer let me in."

Daniella's eyes widened as she realized what was going on.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you…unless, of course, one of your little friends makes a wrong move."

Austin pushed himself to the front of the group, Vamping out. "Touch her and you're dust!"

"Not that easy to kill me, Wolfe. I'm not just some ordinary Vampire." The lights started flickering.

Kelly glared at her, knowing what she had to do while her strength was still up…

"There's nothing you can do to stop me."

Kelly balanced herself on the wall and took her wand out of her boot. "_KRYPTO FRAGILIUS!_" She zapped Tiara.

Tiara was knocked back by the force of the magic blast and dropped her hold on Daniella, accidentally knocking her into the wall.

Kelly waved her wand quickly to zap everyone except Tiara. They all disappeared, scrambled around the tower to throw Tiara off.

Tiara looked around and smiled. "It's not that easy to get rid of me." She started looking at the floor and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes and everything she saw was as if under a blue light. She walked forward, looking for any hint to where one of them might be. _Alright, this would be easier if I knew what to look for…oh, wait, I do know what to look for. _"_Aperio!_" she whispered and suddenly she was looking around for crests. She came to one eventually that appeared to be an eye with a pupil shaped like a bat. She waved her hand… _Gotcha._ She blinked to turn off the black-light and turned the corner to see Kelly curled up in a ball on the floor, trying to fight off the necklace's strength against her. "You thought you could hide from me, didn't you?" Kelly's head snapped up. Tiara grabbed her… Before she could do anything, a stake shot at her, piercing her in the back near her heart. "Nice shot, Slayer." She yanked out the stake and the wound healed. "So close and yet so far." She turned her head to look at Brenda, standing not far down the hall.

"Doesn't matter how many times I try as long as I succeed eventually. It's even more important to me now."

"Now that I'm trying to kill your friends?"

"Now that I know you killed my parents and my Watcher."

"Well, now I'm gonna kill a little bit more." She flipped the stake in her hand and lifted Kelly from the floor, holding the stake to her heart. "Half-Vamp or full, staking dusts her. Do you really wanna take that risk?"

What Tiara didn't know is that Brenda was just the distraction. Austin was peeking around the corner, trying to figure out a way to get Tiara without hurting Kelly. Maybe he could angle the midair route of a knife to take off her head and Kelly's reflexes would keep it from hitting _her_ at all. He pulled out a knife from his coat pocket and aimed… He threw it.

Tiara dropped the stake and grabbed the knife's handle before it could touch her neck. "Whoa!"

Austin looked on in shock. He had forgotten to take into account _Tiara's_ reflexes.

Tiara scoffed, stepping on the stake to break it into splinters. "You really thought that would get me?"

Kelly was still too weak to seriously attack Tiara, but she was able to kick her in the shin so that she'd drop the knife _and_ her hold on her. While Tiara was recovering from this hit, Kelly started to race off. She collapsed once she reached Brenda and Austin, but she didn't faint so they were able to help her up and keep running until they were rejoined with everyone else (except Rev and Madelyn who were still stuck in the rooms Tiara had locked).

Kelly sighed, weakly. "We can't keep hiding behind my magic. It's wearing me out and I don't know how much longer I can hold up."

Tiara came up behind her and grabbed her. "Not long."

Daniella pinned herself to the wall and shielded Rebekka as Tiara pulled Kelly out the window.

Sarah raced over to the window and looked around. They were both gone. She sighed and turned back to the others. "Where are Madelyn and Rev?"

Tech opened a panel in the wall to reveal a keypad. "She hacked the security system and locked all the rooms." He put in a code.

_"All rooms unlocked."_

Madelyn fell through her door and caught herself in the wall. "OK." She ran off to find the others.

Rev was against the wall, ready to ram the door. He raced at the door just as it was opening and slammed into the wall in the hall (no rhyme intended) just outside. He shook himself off. "Ow."

Madelyn found the others and raced up to meet Michael. "What happened?"

"Tempest was Tiara," Brenda explained.

Rev had already found them on his GPS and sped over there. "Tempest-was-Tiara?"

"Yeah," said Daniella, utterly traumatized, "and when she grabbed me, she almost killed me!"

"Are you OK?" asked Wendy.

"I just hope Rebekka's OK."

"Oh-she's-fine." Rev held out the blanket bundle he was holding.

"What—" Daniella lifted Rev's blanket to reveal baby Rebekka inside. She lifted her blanket to reveal a teddy bear. "Rev!"

"Well-when-Tiara-showed-up-and-cornered-us-and-grabbed-you-I-used-my-speed-to-switch-Rebekka-with-her-teddy-bear-so-fast-that-you-couldn't-see-so-that-Rebekka-wouldn't-get-hurt-and-I-couldn't-get-you-out-too-because-Tiara-would've-done-something-I-figured-you'd-be-happy!"

Daniella slapped him. "You had me scared to death! I thought Rebekka was in trouble! Give me my baby!" She snatched Rebekka and checked her over. "OK, she's fine."

"What about my baby?" Sophie cried, "Kelly's about to pull the nightly faint and Tiara has her! We have no way of tracking them and Tiara has an unconscious Kelly for the next…" She checked her watch. "…10 hours, 56 minutes, and 37 seconds!"

"I'm a bit concerned about what she's gonna do when she's done with Kelly, if and when she gets that far," Brenda said, "I mean, she was sending the messages to _me_, that she killed _my_ parents so she could be after _me_, too."

"I'm the one she was attacking," said Madelyn, "And now that you guys have invited her in, she's got an all-access pass to come after me."

"We're gonna protect you guys," said Michael.

"Right," said Jack, "'Cause even _I_ don't make the same mistake twice."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kelly woke up as the sun rose. She slowly opened her eyes. After all this, she didn't think she could take anymore. She felt weak after last night. What had happened? She got up and started to walk off but was pulled back. _What?_ She looked behind her and saw that she was chained to the wall.

"Well, look who's awake." Tiara jumped from a banister near the 25-foot high ceiling and landed on her feet next to Kelly.

Kelly started to back up.

Tiara grabbed her throat and stopped her. "You're not getting out. You're mine now. At least for the next few days until the full moon disappears along with your enhanced powers and I kill you."

Kelly stared at her in fear.

_Back at the tower…_

"There's gotta be some way to get rid of Tiara and get Kelly back," Tech pondered, pacing through his lab.

"If there is, we're not gonna find it," said Jack, resting on a bench, "We've been thinking and researching all night and still haven't gotten anywhere."

Daniella sighed, flipping through a Watcher's diary as Rev, next to her, sped through about 50 different books at the same time.

"You know what?" asked Brenda, getting up from her seat, "We might as well just find her and send me in with you guys as back-up. I mean, I'm the Slayer, I'm trained for this."

Daniella stopped flipping. "GOT IT! I found her!" They all stopped looking and turned to her. Then she started reading what she found and her triumphant smile faded. "Uh…and I don't recommend we send in Brenda alone, even with all of us as back-up."

"What do you mean? Why not?" asked Brenda.

"Well, I get what's she's going for… She feeds off the power of Oracles and uses them to find her next victims. She's not a normal Vamp either, as I believe she told us last night. She's a demon of some kind as well, maybe even not just one. She's obviously a Witch, partially a Wicca. She's fed off Werewolves, she was a Protector when she was alive—explaining her complete dislike for them, no offense, Madelyn—and, to top it all off, she was affected by the meteor and…she's…had her share of…supernatural murder."

"Uh, exactly what do you mean by that?" asked Austin, a bit troubled.

Daniella sighed again and dropped the book on the floor. "She's gone up against 2 Slayers in the past century…and she's killed them both."

_Back at the warehouse…_

Tiara was pacing, across the room from Kelly. "Come on! You have to be seeing something!"

"I've never controlled when I got the visions."

Tiara scoffed. "And yet you've been doing this your whole life. What kind of Oracle are you?"

"I'm not! I'm a half-blood mutant/Witch psychic who was recently turned into a half-Vampire!"

Tiara stopped pacing. "That's it? I kidnapped you for this? Man, I totally should've killed you when I had the chance. That stupid Slayer and your boyfriend—"

"He's not my boyfriend! …I think…maybe. It's complicated, OK?"

"As complicated as my life? I don't think so."

"What life? You're dead."

"Partially."

Kelly's eyes widened. "You're a half-Vamp, too?"

"No. Full Vamp…sort of. It's just that, I was a Protector before I was turned and the demon thing kind of went a little…awry."

"Exactly how awry?"

"Just…awry. Crooked. Askew. Off kilter. Out of whack. Cockeyed. Twisted. Warped. Bent—"

"I get it!"

Tiara sighed. "Anyway, I'm also a Witch—or Wicca as Witches go. And affected by the meteor in a few more ways than you can imagine."

"Trust me, I can believe that."

"Oh, you have no idea what I'm capable of." She held out her hands to her sides and sparks flew from them as if lightning were about to strike. She enclosed her hands into fists and it stopped. "Understand this: your little friends are not gonna be able to help you."

"I know it's hard to believe, but we've faced worse."

"No, you really haven't. What? The Daughters of the Dark? Oberon? The evil orders of the Three Realms? Multiple apocalypses? Compared to me and what I'd be able to unleash, it's nothing."

"Not really. We've got a Vampire, a half-Vamp, several mutants and Witches and Warlocks, and the Slayer and a Protector on our side."

Tiara scoffed. "I've dusted about 50 Vampires, killed 3 of your kind, fed off hundreds—even thousands—of mutants and Witches, and, above all, I'm an undead Protector who's killed 2 Slayers already."

Kelly's eyes widened. That bad, huh?

"Yeah, you're no match for me. I'll kill you all." Tiara left the room.

Kelly anxiously looked around, hoping she'd be getting a vibe letting her know that at least one of her friends was there. Nothing. She sighed and hung her head, about ready to cry. I mean, she had every reason to, it was a lose-lose situation (or win-win for Tiara): if they never found her, Tiara would kill her after the full moon was gone; if they did find her, there was a possibility Tiara could still overpower them and kill _ALL_ of them. Of course, if she killed Brenda, another Slayer would just get called, but without the Loonakids helping to defend the planet, the demons would eventually get too strong for them. There was no telling what could happen. It's amazing how one life hanging in the balance could destroy so many on the sidelines…

_Back at the tower…_

"I can't believe this," said Madelyn, "We're dead."

"Not yet," said Michael.

"Well, as long as we establish a plan before we do something hasty—" said Wendy.

"Like what? Stake her?" asked Daniella, "She's not a full Vamp, _AND_ she's partially another kind of demon. We'd have to…where are Tech and Austin?"

They all looked around. Sure enough, they were both gone.

"Oh, not again!" said Sophie, grabbing her wand, "Why is it always them trying to save Kelly?"

"Why is it always Kelly getting snagged?" asked Ryan.

Sophie thought about that. "Good point." She raced out, followed by the others.

Tech called the elevator while Austin was stocking up on weapons and stuffing them in a bag.

"You know, I still don't like you," said Tech.

"Doesn't matter. I care about Kelly and I'm gonna help her."

"Uh, I'm gonna help her."

"What? That doesn't mean I can't help her?"

"Well, I'm helping her first!"

"And I'm helping her, too!"

"I'm—elevator."

"Huh?" Austin looked and saw the elevator opening. "Oh." He walked in…and Tech did the same thing at the exact same time, cramming them both in the door. "Alright, this is a little uncomfortable."

"Tell me about it," said Tech, "Alright, kick off in 5. 1…2…3…4…5!" They both pushed in. "There." He hit the button for the lobby.

Sophie then came into the living room. "Tech!" she scolded her husband.

Tech noticed her and hurriedly started hitting the button over and over again until the door closed in front of her so she couldn't stop them.

Sophie sighed. "Like he doesn't know I can do this." She waved her wand, zapping the doors. They opened again.

Tech noticed this and hit the button again. The door closed.

Sophie zapped it again. The door opened.

The cycle repeated itself twice before Tech had to start levitating the elevator to get it to go down, but Sophie kept pulling him back up.

Finally, Wendy stepped up. "For crying out loud!" She snatched Sophie's wand and waved it, waving hers at the same time and thus both keeping the doors open and pulling out Tech and Austin.

"What are you thinking?" Sophie cried.

"I'm thinking we have to save Kelly," said Austin, "And we're not gonna be able to do that unless we at least try to get at Tiara, even if the idea is precarious!"

"What do Brits have to do with this?" cried Jack.

"That's Precambrian!" snapped Daniella, "And that doesn't even have anything to do with England. You're thinking about Cambridge!"

"Oh, so suddenly Tiara holding Kelly in some foreign college?"

Austin glared at him. "Wow, you're dumb."

Jack pulled out his wand and aimed to zap him.

Austin quickly pushed the weapons bag in the way of the spell, deflecting it.

They all ducked it.

"What?" Tech asked, "How'd you-?"

Wendy snatched the bag and examined it and its contents… She glanced at Austin. "Really? You thought plastic was gonna be enough to ward off a demon?"

"Plastic?" asked Tech.

"Plastic is the one substance that incomplete magic—like undead or half-blood—can't penetrate. I figured that if Tiara tried to use one of the 'Terrifying 10' spells, we could bounce it back on her and it'd be strong enough to get her to back off."

Wendy scoffed. "So you thought it'd be enough to stuff your weapons bag with plastic balls?" She pulled out a few of the multi-color balls and dropped them on the floor. "Plus there's the added bonus that we don't even know where Tiara is!"

"In case you're forgetting or don't know," Austin explained, "after a Vamp's been undead for a while, he or she develops a Vamp-detector. I'd be able to sense her presence."

"Yeah, if there's no other Vamps around scrambling the signal. And we're not even certain how to kill someone—or something, rather—like Tiara. We'll need more time to research—"

"Nothing like her has happened before. It'd be impossible to find a way to kill her by looking in your books. We'd have to improvise anyway. Any time we spend looking for something that isn't there is just more time for Tiara to get a chance to use Kelly while she can and kill her when she's done." He grabbed his bag back and stormed out.

"He really cares about her," Sophie observed.

"And so do I," said Tech.

"Yeah, I could see that from the way you were about to risk your life so many times over for her—"

"It wouldn't be the first time! Last month, she was about to be sacrificed and 5-and-a-half years ago, I was ready to give myself up to keep her from getting killed. It's our job to help people, to save their lives, and we can't even do that for our own?"

"I love both of you, Tech! That's the problem! Sure, you've got your regeneration and you've already been killed once—I can't stand to lose you! There are some things your powers can't heal."

"Uh, I'm immortal, you're not." He then realized what he'd said. "What I mean is, I can survive a deadly blow and you can live forever. I can withstand Tiara's attacks better."

"No, you can't! She's magic, you're not!"

"Look, I've lost you and I don't want that to happen to my daughter—"

"Tech, what if she hits you with the spell that killed me?"

Tech stopped fighting her.

Sophie almost started crying. "I can't lose you like that." She stormed out.

Tech stared after her.

Daniella looked at him. "Someone's gonna die no matter what happens."

"I realize that."

"We need more time—"

"We don't have anymore time. What we need is to save Kelly before she turns up dead." He left.

"He's right, isn't he?" asked Sarah.

Ryan sighed. "Look, I don't want Kelly dead anymore than he does, but…alright, maybe I'm stepping a little too out of bounds with this statement, but think about it: we're better off with Kelly dead than with all of us dead."

Sarah glared at him. "How can you say that?"

"Sarah, look at it this way: Kelly doesn't want to live like this, it's too much for her. And losing one of us is probably better than losing all of us and leaving Acmetropolis—the most dangerous non-hell in existence—unprotected."

"Oh, really? Have you really thought about what she wants to do with her life like this? Sure, she doesn't want to live like this…_this_ being this month, which is almost over. She'll be fine once she's settled in. And it makes no difference, losing one or all; Kelly's our link to Austin, the guy who's really intent on the supernatural corners of the world. And she's our psychic, so most of our missions get started and solved because we have her. Without her, we'd all be dead already. And what's Anasala gonna do without their princess, huh? What happens to them if someone succeeds in killing Haven, Arielle, Brad, _and_ Shaya? Who's gonna take the throne then? No one. And then there are 2 worlds down the drain and Kelly wouldn't want that." Sarah started to leave.

Brenda stopped her. "It doesn't matter. OK? No matter what we do here, something's gonna go wrong: if we go in after Tiara, she's likely gonna kill one of us. That loss will ruin us all and there will be no chance of us going out in the field and succeeding after that. Then Acmetropolis has no chance of being safe. But if we don't go after Kelly in time, we're gonna lose her. And you're right about everything you just said, so we can't risk losing her."

"So what do we do?" asked Daniella, "I'll answer that: there's nothing we can do."

Ryan sighed and sat down on the couch. Finally, he jumped up so hard that he just about knocked it over. "No! If I'm gonna lose my sister, I'd rather know that I at least tried to help her than to spend my whole life torturing myself over the fact that I did nothing when I knew that she was in trouble." He started to leave. "DAD! AUSTIN—"

Sarah stopped him. "You're not going alone!"

"Sarah, you can't—"

"Because I'm going with you."

He stared at her for a few seconds.

She stared back and finally smiled.

He did, too. "Good to have you on the team, sis."

"Sorry, but I can't let you go just to get yourselves killed," said Brenda, "All soldiers must be required to carry 2 superpowers and one Slayer."

Sarah giggled. "Welcome aboard."

"Hey, I'm the team leader here," said Benny, "And I'm not gonna lose one of my teammates. I'm going with you."

"My best friend's life is one the line here," said Nadine, "You're not going without me."

"Hold it!" said Lucy, "Big brother and sister aren't about to leave their little sis out of the loop, are they?"

"Nah," said Benny, "You can come with us if you want, Cottontail."

Lucy smiled.

"I'm with Lucy," said Michael, "All litters stick together."

"You guys will need me," said Robert.

Jack hesitated. "Fine, I'm going."

Ace sighed. "You kids aren't going after her."

"What—Dad—" Benny started.

"You need parental supervision when you risk your lives."

Lexi smiled and nodded, as if saying she was going, too.

Rev, Duck, and Slam agreed as well.

Madelyn looked at Michael… She stepped forward. "I'm going, too."

"Madelyn, I'm not sure if that's such a good idea—" Nadine started.

"Don't worry, we've got magic," said Ryan, "We can protect her."

"Oh, no, young man," said Daniella, "You are not allowed to use magic unsupervised." She smiled, letting him know that she meant she was going with them.

"What?" asked Wendy, smirking, "Suddenly, you're leaving me out of the fun? Come on, people! When did I become the cautious one?"

Daniella laughed. "Never."

"Come on," said Sarah, "Let's tell Dad, Austin, and Mom before they get themselves killed early."

With that, the gang left.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kelly was lying down on the floor at the warehouse, pressed against the wall. She then noticed a piece of paper lying on the table she was by. She looked around to make sure Tiara wasn't there and grabbed it. _What is this? _She unfolded it and started to read it:

_The Terrifying 10  
__(Or 'Terrorific 10' depending on where you're coming from)_

_The Blinding spell: _Visumabsentis_; to permanently obliterate their sight_

_The Deafening spell: _Auditurisabsentis_; to permanently obliterate their hearing_

_The Command spell: _Pareofamulor_; to force them to perform an act of sacrilege or bloodlust_

_The Slavery spell: _Pareoimtemporaliter_; to force them to do everything you tell them to_

_The Banishment spell: _Evanescoforem_; to permanently send them to hell_

_The Transmutation spell: _Vertoimtemporaliter_; to permanently change them into an inhuman creature_

_The Absorption spell: _Virtusexcipio_; to take their power for yourself _

_The Soul-capture spell: _Animusexcipio_; to take their essence _AND_ power for yourself and leave them just a shell_

_The "Bait" spell (as I like to call it): _Vocobestia_; to summon any nearby monsters (or create an army of your own) to eat them_

_The Torture spell: _Cruciamentum_; to torture them_

_The Murder spell: _Avada Kedavra_; to kill them_

Kelly stared at this list in fear. Tiara had a _LIST_ of the "Terrifying 10" spells? Wait a minute, why did 2 sound familiar? Oh! The torture spell and the murder spell. Jupiter had been zapped by Mars with the torture spell and Sophie had been attacked with the "killing curse" the night she'd first died.

Suddenly, Kelly heard someone coming. She put the list back the way she'd found it and lay back down. She closed her eyes in anxious anticipation…

She heard a door opening. "Knock, knock, knock."

Kelly opened her eyes and looked. "Ryan! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I figured 'Hey. We're gonna die either way. Why not at least try?'"

Kelly smiled. "Alright, we better get out of here before Tiara gets back. I mean, there's like 20 rooms in this place from what I gather…"

"…but I gather she's gonna be back soon," said Brenda.

"Exactly. Now get me out!"

Ryan walked over and tried to zap the chains. "Tiara must have enchanted them. Magic won't break it."

"Which means my powers definitely won't help," said Tech.

Slam shook his head.

Brenda scoffed and pushed them out of the way. "See, this is where having a Slayer comes in handy, now back off, boys, and let me work my magic." She walked over to Kelly and broke the shackles…letting off an echo of noise.

"I hope no one heard that," said Jack.

Tiara came in. "Alright, what was that?"

"Yup, she heard that."

"Of course, she did," Ryan groaned.

Tiara saw the situation and scoffed. "You really thought it'd be that easy to get out?"

"Uh, 2 doors, 21 of us, and one of you," said Madelyn, "Do the math. Who's gonna stop us?"

Tiara raised her hand, mockingly.

"Yeah? You and what army?" asked Duck.

Tiara smiled. "Funny you should ask." She snapped her fingers and a bunch of Vampires came in.

Duck looked at this. "Oh…"

Kelly got up from the floor. "You do realize it's sunny outside."

"And we're in a building with one window, which is bulletproof and therefore does not let in any sunlight. Yeah, I'd like to see how that turns out."

"OK, let me rephrase that—" Kelly grabbed the table and threw it at them, one of the legs piercing a Vamp and staking him. She took out her wand and did the same spell she'd done the night before.

Tiara growled. She turned back to her Vamps. "Spread out and get them!" They obeyed. "Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this." She raced out the door the gang had entered through.

Tech was in the room with the window. He looked around. He was alone. _Hmm. That was easy. _He got ready to leave. Suddenly, 3 Vampires jumped him. He kicked them away but they didn't back off. Just when he thought they had him cornered…

Kelly came up and kicked on in the face. While he was recovering from this blow, she kicked another in the chest and the last one in the groin. She grabbed the 2 and threw them at the other one, knocking all 3 through the window and into the street outside. After a few seconds, they felt themselves burning and realized they were caught in sunlight. Before they could escape they burst into flames and then turned to dust.

Kelly sighed. "That was easier than I thought it'd be. Oh, man, this necklace is driving me crazy." She started to take off her cross necklace.

"Uh, Kelly…" Tech started, speechless.

She finished taking off her necklace and looked at him. "What?" Suddenly, she felt her hand burning and dropped her necklace. Then she realized what had happened. She looked at the cross necklace and then at her hand. Her palm and fingers were only burned where she'd touched the crucifix. She smiled…

The others were caught up in their own fights. Eventually, all of them made their way to the room adjacent to the one Tech and Kelly were in.

"Alright, this is getting just plain ridiculous," said Madelyn, out of breath and hanging onto Michael.

Brenda opened the door long enough to stake a Vamp and then closed it and barricaded it with a table. "Tell me about it."

Wendy nodded.

Kelly had to keep fighting off every group of Vampires while Tech tried to handle individuals. Tech kept having to use Kelly's necklace to ward them off so he could get a good shot at staking them. Kelly, meanwhile, was suddenly a lot better at fighting, as if it suddenly came as natural to her as breathing (which was optional now that she had a half-beating heart). All she really had to do was push them out into the street. Unfortunately, one of the Vamps eventually pushed her through the window and onto the sidewalk. As she got up, the Vamps started crowding Tech. Kelly heard this and had to come up with a plan. Then she noticed something… Tech held up his stake, about ready to call for help…when suddenly, a mailbox came flying through the window, breaking off what was left of it and getting all Vamps in the line of fire (no pun intended) dusted. After they saw this, what was left of the Vamps raced into the next room, where they—ironically—met the rest of the gang and got dusted.

Sarah opened the door and walked into meet her dad. "Well, that was easy."

Austin walked in and sighed. "I'll say." He rested his hand on the broken windowsill, not realizing it was a broken windowsill. "But the real situation is how we get rid of Tiara, because she…is something burning?"

"Austin, it's you!" Madelyn cried.

"Huh?" Suddenly, his hand caught fire. He yelped and jumped back. "Alright, who opened the window?"

Kelly jumped in. "Sorry, that was me."

Daniella blinked. Kelly had _jumped_ through the window! "H-How did you—"

Kelly looked at her and Vamped.

Daniella smiled. "You broke through! That's impossible."

Kelly turned back. "Maybe, but it happened."

"How'd you do it?" asked Austin.

"I have absolutely no idea! But isn't it cool?"

Daniella giggled. "Well, I guess for the next 3 days, you'll only have to worry about the visions. Looks like your powers mixed or something and you're officially a half-Vamp already."

Kelly smiled.

Tiara saw all this from the next room. She stormed off. "I can't believe this. Those little twerps are dead!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_The next day…_

Kelly was in the training room and Tech was at the controls.

Sophie walked in, followed by the others. "What are you doing?"

Tech hit the start button and faced her. "Well, seeing as Kelly appears to be a little stronger than we thought, I figured I should test her enhanced abilities and see exactly what she has cooking up. So I thought we should put her in the training room and put on a test for her just to see." He turned back around and saw that she had already beaten up all the bad guys. He checked the timer in shock. "52 seconds?"

Kelly nodded, smiling. "Oh, hold on, one second!" She stepped on a board and it flew up at the ceiling, fell back down, and hit the wall, breaking a rope that sent a sandbag flying and eventually hitting an oncoming blaster.

Tech fainted.

Kelly was struggling not laughing at that. She walked back into the booth they were in.

"Alright, that was cool," said Ryan.

"Thanks," said Kelly.

Tech got up. "OK, I think that's enough for the day."

"Yay! I can go shopping." Kelly left.

_2 hours later…_

Kelly was walking along a street. She had about 5 shopping bags in her hands already, along with her purse.

Tiara peeked in from an alleyway. "That little brat ought to be dust." She shrugged. "I'll go easy on her." She zapped Kelly and ran.

Kelly felt a surge of energy go through her. She was about to wonder what had happened when suddenly a vision hit her. Once she calmed down, she started to fish out a pad of paper and a pencil. _OK. Vision. Gotta tell the others. _She started to write it down. Suddenly, another vision hit her. _2 so close together? What— _Before she could think over this, a stronger vision hit her. She clutched her skull in pain before finally losing her balance entirely and falling over on the sidewalk.

_Back at the tower…_

_10 minutes later…_

Ryan was watching TV while Jack and Duck were playing video games. The girls were all reading magazines, except for Sophie and Daniella, who were knitting and reading respectively. Tech was working on…something, Madelyn and Brenda were listening to music on Brenda's MP3-Music Blaster, Ace was meditating, Slam was eating, Rev was playing cards with Robert, and Benny and Austin and Michael were just talking.

Austin finally sighed and started to leave. "Alright, it's been long enough, I'm going in after her."

"Are you kidding?" asked Jack, "Sometimes, she gone for hours at a time when she's out shopping."

"That's because the 'sometimes' are all with me," said Nadine.

"Which means Kelly's been gone way too long," said Austin, "So I'm going to go find her." The phone rang. "Or I can get the phone." He answered it. "Hello?" He listened for a few seconds. "Yeah, she's—" 3…2…1… "WHAT?"

_At the hospital…_

_5 minutes later…_

Austin raced in and found Kelly lying a bed in a hospital room, screaming and convulsing. He immediately raced over to her.

"Hey, you can't be in here!" snapped a doctor, trying to push him back.

"What happened?" Austin demanded.

"Are you family?"

"Yes!" Austin wrenched himself over to her and took her in his arms, desperately trying and failing to calm her down.

"They brought her in about 15 minutes ago," said the doctor, "We're not sure what happened."

Austin shook her. "KELLY!"

"Does she have any history of mental illness?"

"No."

"Does she do drugs?"

"No!"

"Well, she's having a psychotic episode or something. We've done a CAT scan and there's no organic damage, but we can't seem to sedate her. We're trying everything we can…do you know if she has any allergies?"

"I'm not sure. But trust me, drugs won't help her."

"Well, we're trying, but I need to inform you…if we can't stop it…"

Austin just stared at Kelly…

_Back at the tower…_

_20 minutes later…_

Daniella sighed. "So let me get this straight: she's having a vision and it's not shutting down? That doesn't make any sense."

"I know," said Austin, "But it's happening and it's hurting her."

"Well, yeah, it's hurting her," said Wendy, "What we need to know is how do we stop it?"

"And what started it?" asked Daniella.

"Not what, who," said Sophie, "This is Tiara's work. I just know it."

Daniella sighed. "Well, obviously, there isn't anything to help us in the Watchers' diaries, or I would've seen it earlier. So until we can figure out what happened…I'm afraid she might be stuck."

_Back at the hospital…_

_Another 20 minutes later…_

Austin walked up to Kelly. She wasn't moving much, but he could clearly see that she was still in pain and still getting the visions nonstop. He took her shaking hand. "I'm gonna fix this, Kelly. I promise I'll do whatever it takes to help you… I need you."

_Back at the tower…_

_ANOTHER 20 minutes later…_

Daniella was going through about 10 books at the same time. "Alright, this is getting ridiculous. If there's anything here, I'm not seeing it."

"There's gotta be some way we can get Kelly back to normal," said Austin, "She's going crazy in there! …Literally, possibly!"

Daniella sighed and shut the book she was focused on. She looked at him. "There is one way we could find out…"

_10 minutes later…_

Daniella finished setting up a spell in the conference room. She looked at Austin. "Are you sure about this? 'Cause you know, you can only use the spell once a year. It's like opening the portal from Anasala to Acmetropolis, you know, before Kelly and Ryan opened it permanently—"

"I get it! Just cast the spell!"

"OK! Pushy."

Austin groaned.

Daniella lit a candle in her hands. "I come before the Oracles, ask for their guidance and direction. I beseech access to the knowing ones." A breeze went through the room, putting out her candle, and then a flash of bright light appeared and faded, taking Austin with it. "Well, that went well."

Austin reappeared in a pure white room.

A young woman in a flowing white gown came up to him. "Why do you seek me?"

"I need your help."

"Dark times are coming, Vampire. Things are unraveling. I cannot stay on this plain for long."

"I might not need you for long. I just need to know one thing: my friend, a psychic—"

"—is in trouble. I am aware. Your current enemy, Tiara, has done this."

"I knew it. What'd she do?"

"She wants her weak. So it will be easier to kill her. So that you will all be weak. So that you will be easy to kill. So that the world will be weakly protected and she and her fellow demons may take control and/or ultimately destroy it. To accomplish her task, she opened your young half-blood friend to all the ones who cry out in pain and need. As they weaken, she weakens; and as they die, she slowly dies. Given the rate of death in your realm, I'd say she doesn't have much longer."

"How do we stop it? How can we save her?"

"In Anasala, off the realm of their map, there is a land called Far, Far Away. If you can find a certain spell book there, you will receive a recipe for a potion that may cure her. If not, your only other option is to kill Tiara."

Austin sighed. "Since I doubt that it's likely that it's possible that we can kill her, we'll have to at least try the first one. Due to how time passes in Anasala, I'd say Kelly would have enough time."

The woman smiled. "Fare thee well, kind Vampire." With that, she disappeared.

Austin was zapped back into the tower.

"So what happened?" asked Daniella, hopefully.

"She said there's a potion that can cure her."

"Great! Where's the recipe?"

"In a spell book somewhere in Far, Far Away."

Daniella slowly stopped smiling. "Yeah, that's not good."

"Why not?"

"Because, the portal can't take us directly to Far, Far Away, so we'd have to zap the shuttle to Anasala and drive there."

"And that's a problem?"

"Yeah, it's a really long trip." Daniella left the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The gang loaded up the shuttle and zapped themselves to Anasala and prepared to go.

"Alright," said Daniella as Tech started up the shuttle and drove them off, "Prepare for the longest road trip of your life."

"Alright!" Duck cried, excitedly.

_20 minutes later…_

"Are we there yet?"

"No," said Daniella.

_5 minutes later…_

"Are we there yet?"

"Not yet, Duck," said Wendy.

_5 minutes later…_

"Are we there yet?"

"No," said Sophie.

_5 minutes later…_

"Are we there yet?"

"No!" Austin snapped.

_5 minutes later…_

"Are we there yet?"

"We are not there, Duck!" Ace answered.

_5 minutes later…_

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes," said Tech.

"Really?"

"NO!"

Duck: Are we there yet?

Rev: No.

Duck: Are we there yet?

Jack: Uh-uh.

Duck: Are we there yet?

Lexi: No!

Duck: Are we there yet?

Slam: No.

Duck: Are we there yet?

Nadine: No.

Duck: Are we there yet?

Benny: No.

Duck: Are we there yet?

Lucy: No!

Duck: Are we there yet?

Ryan: No!

Duck: Are we there yet?

Sarah: No!

Duck: Are we there yet?

Michael: No!

Duck: Are we there yet?

Madelyn: No!

Duck: Are we there yet?

Brenda: NO!

Duck: Are we there yet?

Everyone: NOOOOOOO!

Duck was silent for a few seconds.

Duck and Ryan (simultaneously): Are we there yet? Oh, that's really mature.

Duck: I'm just gonna stop talking.

Ryan: FINALLY!

Duck sighed. "Are we there yet?"

Daniella groaned. "It's Far, Far Away, Duck. That is where we're going. _Far_, _FAR_, A-WAY!"

"Sorry. I can't help it. I get bored."

"Well, find a way to entertain yourself," Nadine suggested.

Duck didn't do anything. After a few seconds, he sighed. 5…4…3…2…1… He sighed again, this time accidentally hitting a button on his keypad.

_*Beep*_

Duck pulled his hand back. He looked around at everyone. Nothing. _Hmm…_ He hit a couple buttons…

_*Beep**Boop*_

He smiled, mischievously, and started playing with the buttons:

_*Beep**Boop**Be**Boop**Boop**Boop**Boop**Beep*…*Beep**Boop**Be**Boop**Boop*-_

Brenda sighed, loudly, interrupting his tune. She slid her chair over to him. "For 5 minutes, Duck. Could you please _not_ be yourself? FOR 5 MINUTES?" She moved back over to her seat.

Duck stared at her for a few seconds to make sure she wasn't watching him, then…slowly…and quietly…carefully…moved…his finger…to the button…

_*Beep*_

Brenda screamed and jumped out of her chair. "ARE WE THERE YET?"

"Yes," Daniella said.

"Oh, finally!" Duck cried, joyfully, leaning back in his chair.

The gang looked around at the fairy-tale-like land surrounding them.

"We are not in Acmetropolis anymore," Austin commented.

Rev's eyes flashed red. "This-place-must-be-over-2,000-times-the-size-of-Anasala-Castle-how-are-we-supposed-to-find-one-spell-book-we-don't-know-about-in-3-Anasalan-weeks?"

"Let's not forget it could be less and get our hopes up," Daniella instructed, "But don't worry. I know someone here who can help us find any spell book…"

_10 minutes later…_

In a somewhat-small cottage, there was a knock on the front door.

A Witch in Witch's robes, her curly dark blonde hair bunched up in her hat, ran down the stairs and to the door. "I'm coming! I'm coming! If this is my Goblin-n-Troll's pizza, you're 2 minutes late again!" She opened the door. "Daniella Spellman?"

Daniella smiled. "Prudence Pasture."

The 2 hugged.

"Get in here!" Prudence told her, pulling in the others after her. She led them into the kitchen. "Took you long enough to get back here. I received word from Arielle that Sophie's daughter is the princess now?"

"Yeah, long story there," said Daniella, "But we're trying to help Kelly, actually. And we need a potion to do it."

Prudence smiled as she started stirring something in her pot. "Ah, you've come to the right place. I'm stirring a Witch's Brew in the cauldron right now and they're good for almost anything." She poured some into a smaller pot, covered it, and stuffed it in an oven. She hit the buttons "bubble," "bubble," "toil," and "trouble." "Of course, it might take me another 45 minutes to get it to set correctly, but—"

"Actually, we kind of need a specific potion," said Daniella, "While Witch's Brew is highly effective in spells of light, it's quite iffy for most of the other stuff it's good for, especially healing spells. Even if would work for our situation, it'd be our last resort."

"Oh. Well…"

Duck started examining her ingredient shelves. He noticed one thing that looked interesting: Spark of Courage. He looked around and saw that no one was paying attention to him. He slowly started to move his hand for it and accidentally knocked the thing below it off of its shelf.

Once the bottle broke, the room was filled with a sound like a Banshee cry and everyone, especially Lexi, had to cover their ears.

Prudence finally took down one hand long enough to wave it and restore the bottle. "Keep your hands off my Screeching Powder!" She started going over to a closet

Duck looked at Wendy. "'Screeching'—"

"Don't ask."

Prudence opened the door and let them in. "Well, if there's a potion you need, I probably have it in here." They all walked in and saw about 100 feet up of shelves of potion. "I've mixed about recipe I could get my hands on. Except for the ones I don't have time for, don't have the ingredients for, stuff like that." She whistled and an old wooden broom flew up to her and landed in her hands.

"You're still using the same old broom?" asked Daniella.

"Served me well enough for 1500 years."

Austin blinked. "And I thought I was old."

"You are," said Wendy, "Here, you're 2400."

Prudence let go of her broom and it hovered down to her knees. She jumped on and rode it up about 15 shelves. "OK, let's see…Essence of Troll, do not want that. Hex Vapor, not even sure what that does."

"Prudence, it's something more along the lines of a healing potion," Daniella explained.

"Oh, well, that's a problem considering I'm in the offense section." She flew up another 10 shelves and started slowly going around. "OK, for mumps, measles, bumps, bruises, contusions, abrasions, chicken pox, small pox, Goblin pox, Troll pox, toadstools, poison…"

"Prudence…"

"…sore throat, dry throat, cotton mouth, shattered bones, broken bones…"

"Prudence."

"…runny nose, stuffy nose, stomach problems, stomach pains, carpal tunnel, Achilles heal, cold shoulder…"

"Prudence!"

"…near-sighted, far-sighted, delusions, illusions, incessant crying, itching, swelling—"

"PRUDENCE!"

Prudence stopped.

"She was zapped by an undead Protector."

Prudence sighed. "Oh." She landed. "That I'm not certain I can help you with."

"Well, we talked to one of the Oracles, and she said there was a potion that could cure her before the situation escalates and that the recipe is in a spell book somewhere in Far, Far Away."

"Then it could be anywhere, but we might wanna start by searching this place. I have collected many, many spell books over the years and it could be in any one of them."

_3 hours later…_

"I can't believe it's not in any one of them!" Prudence cried, sitting on her couch.

"Are you sure we searched the whole place?" asked Robert.

"No way to be sure," Prudence sighed, "There are some books in there I didn't recognize, some books I was looking for that weren't in there, and some books I haven't seen in years. If I ever did have the one you're looking for then…it's lost." She started smiling.

"What—Why are you smiling?" asked Sarah, "That's a bad thing."

"No, see, if it's lost, then I know exactly where it is!"

"Huh?"

"Come on!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Prudence started knocking on the door of a building.

"Just come in!"

Prudence opened the door and walked in, followed by the others.

They walked into a building that was half a disaster area and half a library.

"What in the world…?" Lucy looked around.

Prudence sighed. "Yeah, the place isn't the best, really. See, everything that gets lost in Acmetropolis or Anasala or Far, Far Away ends up with the Twins, Gort and Mort."

Madelyn started laughing. "Seriously, what's their names?"

Prudence looked at her. "That-That's it."

Madelyn stopped laughing. "Oh."

Just then, a creepy-looking Goblin and a regal-looking Goblin walked in.

"Hey!" said Gort (creepy), "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Now, now, Gort," said Mort (other one), "Let's not scare the guests away again. Come, come, sit, sit."

The gang did, except for Austin.

Daniella glared at Austin.

He looked at her and discreetly shook his head.

She pointed at a bean bag chair.

Austin sighed and walked over to it. "Look, we're looking for…" He hunched over to sit down and hit nothing. Little more…little more…he fell in it just a few inches before he would've hit the floor. "We're looking for a spell book."

Gort sighed, grabbed a bunch of books from off the shelves in Mort's bookcases, and dumped the pile in front of them.

"Gort!" scolded Mort, "Now I'll have to re-alphabetize these and put them back on the shelves! It could take all night!"

Jack picked up one. "'101 Recipes for Tapioca'? Something tells me that whoever lost these isn't missing them much."

Mort snatched the book. "That is a collector's item! Unlike those other books I couldn't even read that I had to throw in a yard sale I convinced my brother to have."

Prudence and Daniella looked at him. "Yard sale?"

"Yes, now help me get these books back in order!"

Tech leaned over to Daniella. "Maybe the book wasn't one of them."

"It would've been in Welsh. Of course, he couldn't read it!" She jumped up and raced over to him. "Uh, Mort? Listen, we're looking for a spell book with a recipe for a potion in it and we can't seem to find it and the only place we think it might be is here. Can you remember if you sold it and, if you did, who you sold it to?"

Mort started thinking.

The gang leaned in from anticipation…

Mort held up a book. "Should I put this under 'A' or 'T'?"

They all gave up.

"Yeah, I should probably go with 'A' just to be safe." Mort went back to stacking.

"I can't believe it," Nadine groaned, "We came all this way for nothing!"

"It wasn't for nothing," said Austin, "We now know not to go looking for it again if it comes up again later."

"Well, that was our only hope of saving Kelly," said Sophie, "Now we're gonna lose her forever."

Austin stood up. "No we're not. I'm gonna make sure we're not. We have one other option to save her: We have to kill Tiara."

_Back in Acmetropolis…_

Kelly was trying to get some sleep by now. But the visions still tormented her to a breaking point. She couldn't move, she couldn't sleep, she couldn't do anything about it until someone or something cured her…

_Back at the tower…_

The gang zapped themselves back into the conference room. While they were going down to the nursery to check on the kids, they argued.

"We can't take Tiara without Kelly, Austin," said Sophie, storming down the stairs, "It's impossible and we just plain don't know how!"

"There's gotta be something we can do!" Austin cried, "I mean, we can't just let Kelly die. Tiara may be different than the other Vamps, but she's still a Vampire. We can at least try staking her."

"There's no way she'd let us close enough as soon as she figured out what we were trying to do," said Ace.

"We could just keep everyone on the planet from suffering and dying for the rest of their lives," suggested Jack, sarcastically, "Oh, wait, slight problem!"

Austin stomped on his foot.

"OW!"

"Sorry, my bad," he said, sarcastically. He kept going. "Look, guys, there has to be something we can do to help Kelly. If not killing Tiara—"

"—then what?" asked Daniella, opening the door to the nursery and walking in, "It's Tiara's spell. And given her method, I'm not sure that we can fix it without her." She picked up Rebekka.

Wendy walked over to baby Dakota. "Danni's right. Witches can't fix another Witch's spell when it's this strong." She started to pick up Dakota, then smelled her. "OK, speaking of strong…" She set her back down and grabbed a clean diaper.

"Well, there's gotta be some way of reversing the spell," said Austin, "Maybe a reverse spell in itself."

"No such thing that I know of," said Daniella as Sophie and Lexi started checking on their babies, "Only way I know you can reverse a spell like this is saying it backwards and I don't think there was an incantation."

"Well, isn't there someone who can tell us what do besides the Oracles?" asked Tech.

Daniella thought of something. "I have an idea…yeah, too bad we have to open the portal again to get to her."

"Haven't we had enough magic for one day?" asked Madelyn.

Sophie sighed. "Unfortunately not. Let the kids get their rest." The girls put their babies back in the cribs and she cast the spell, transporting them all to a cave in Anasala. "Obsidian? Obsidian!"

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" asked Robert, looking around.

"Positive," said Wendy, "Remember how we said she was the only one besides Arielle to claim the throne and survive Eronor's attack? Well, she was severely injured by one of his followers and she's been holed up here ever since."

Benny looked at her. "How severely injured?"

"Aging spell gone wrong, it's not pretty. OBSIDIAN!"

"What do you want?" An old woman came into the light. "Daniella, Wendy, and Sophie Spellman?"

Daniella nodded, smiling.

"It's been 50 years. Where've you been?"

"The human world," Sophie explained, "And my daughter was zapped by an undead Protector."

"No magic of mine can help you."

"When we came down here in our school days," Wendy said, "you used to tell us all the time about how you fought all these insane creatures during your rule when we were little, back when the Council was the main rule, when you broke the throne through—"

"Those were the Dark Days, times have changed."

"Yeah, a lot's changed," Daniella smirked, sarcastically, "Listen, my niece is in danger. As soon as she's out of the way, we're in danger. If we're out of the way, all of Acmetropolis is in danger, from itself and people in this world. Now how can we save her?"

Obsidian sighed. After a few seconds, she looked at them and slowly started to smiling. "There is one way. Your attacker, kill her."

"We know that," said Wendy, "How?"

"She is imbued by the power of 5 kinds of creatures. So you must kill her 5 times over and at least once must be done by another Protector."

Madelyn sighed. "I'm our Protector. I can't face her. I'm not ready."

"Your mentor was killed. I know, child."

They all looked at her.

"Embraced by her power despite your age being small, and unready to defeat such evil forces as this without the training and protection of a current or former Protector. You will have to do things yourself eventually."

Madelyn closed her eyes. "I can't. I just can't."

"Then your friend will die. Then again, it is not enough to just plain kill the attacker, a shred of her spell with be left behind after such a prolonging."

"Well, we had to go all the way to Far, Far Away and back—wait a minute," Wendy said, "'Shred of the spell'? And what do you mean it's not enough to kill Tiara?"

"After being tortured for so long, her visions will always be painful for her. Killing Tiara now will ensure that. Unless, of course, you can acquire some of her blood and get your half-Vampire friend to drink it."

"Alright, that's just disgusting," commented Lucy.

Sophie glared at her. "So all we really need is a chance to kill Tiara…5 times."

"As each creature dies, so does her strength in that creature," Obsidian instructed, "The hardest killing will be the first."

Wendy sighed. "So all we have to do is kill Tiara 5 times, one time being by Madelyn's hands if she's up to it, and amongst all that get some of her blood and feed it to Kelly?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me there's an easier way."

"Hey, I don't make the rules around here. Now go while you have a chance!"

Daniella sighed. "Thanks, Obsidian." She got out her wand and zapped everyone but Obsidian, transporting them back to the tower.

"Good luck out there, kids."

The gang reappeared in the tower living room.

"Alright, let's load up," said Nadine, "Gonna be a hard trip."

"Wait a minute!" Austin said, "Someone's gotta get Kelly out of the hospital and watch the kids. I mean, we can't just walk into the hospital and make Kelly drink demon blood. And someone's gotta watch the kids."

"Well, we need at least 5 people for this, including Madelyn," said Daniella, "And that obviously won't be enough, so we really can't spare anyone here."

Sarah smiled. "I think I know someone who can help." She pulled out her wand and zapped herself off. 5 minutes later, she showed up again with a blonde human of about their age.

"Chris?" asked Nadine.

Christiana Pierce smiled. "Yeah, it's me. Been a while. But Sarah filled me in on everything, I know what I gotta do."

"Good," said Benny, "Then let's get going."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Tiara was in the warehouse. She was examining her list of the spells… She looked and smirked. "So you thought you could just walk right in here and kill me, Slayer?" She turned around. "Well, guess what? It—" She looked around. Brenda wasn't there. "Where'd you go?"

Brenda swung down from the ceiling and pinned her to the ground. "You left the front door unlocked and the ceiling has banisters. Not a very wise move."

Tiara rolled over, knocking her off. She moved to kick her, but Brenda just kneed her in the gut and bicycle-kicked herself up. Tiara jumped up and swung her leg at her face. Brenda moved out of the way just in time, kicking Tiara in the side in the process.

"Guys, now!" Brenda called.

Tiara was struck in the shoulder by a stake. She yanked it out and looked at Austin and the others. "Really? You honestly thought it'd be that easy to kill me?"

"Not really," Austin said, going over to her and kicking her into the table, "But we're getting close to starting. Daniella, now!" Daniella threw an empty syringe at him. He caught it perfectly, jumped onto Tiara, stabbed her with it, extracted about a pint of blood, yanked it out, and snapped her neck. "One down." He ran back to Daniella and the 2 raced out while the others kept fighting.

Tiara massaged her neck back into place. "Oh, that was extremely painful."

_Back at the tower…_

Christiana had gotten Kelly out of the hospital and was now checking her out in the medical wing. She a baby monitor set up by the door so that she could hear if any of the babies got up and started crying and would know if she had to go check on them. Suddenly, she heard a zapping noise. She raced to the lobby and saw Daniella standing there. "Back already?"

Daniella was panting. "We had…to run…2 miles…before…I could…zap us over here…and I can't…get him…past…the barriers." She walked over to the door and opened it.

Austin raced in, burning in the sunlight even thought under cover of his jacket.

Daniella quickly closed the door.

Austin held up the syringe. "I got it."

_Back at the warehouse…_

Brenda continued to fight Tiara.

Tech was busy setting up one of his contraptions.

"You know," said Tiara, "getting to your little psychic wasn't all that hard."

Tech glared at her, growling.

"And I'll bet killing her and you is gonna be even easier."

_BANG!_

Tiara clutched her chest. She looked and saw blood dripping onto her hands as the wound slowly healed. She looked at Tech, who was holding a gun.

"Silver bullet straight through the heart," Tech said, "Werewolf down."

Tiara growled and kicked Brenda in the face, knocking her back. "You know, I was gonna do this pretty fast. But now I'm taking you all down, slowly and painfully."

Jack jumped on her back and knocked her down.

_Back at the tower…_

Austin sat on Kelly's bed and held her in his arms.

Kelly groaned, still suffering from the visions, but didn't move.

Austin grabbed a glass filled with the blood he'd gotten from Tiara and started to make Kelly drink it.

Kelly almost tried to fight back, but she barely noticed what he was doing, really. The visions were still too strong for her.

Finally, Austin stopped.

Kelly calmed down.

Austin smiled, gazing at her…

Suddenly, she gasped and kicked him back.

He got up and saw her starting to convulse again. He started trying to calm her down. "DANIELLA!"

_Back at the warehouse…_

Brenda knocked Tiara down again, this time in the room where Kelly had killed all those Vampires (Tiara had zapped the window back).

Ryan tossed her a stake.

Brenda caught the stake perfectly and pierced Tiara with it.

Tiara pushed her off.

"Just 2 left now, Tiara," said Brenda, "What are you gonna do?"

Tiara growled and jumped up just to kick her. Before she could keep going, Ace came up behind her and pushed his sword through her heart. She gasped but then proceeded to push him off. "Alright. You kill Protector, Werewolf, Vampire, and Witch." She turned to face them and her eyes started glowing a dark purple. "You still have to deal with the demon."

Madelyn stared at her. She looked around…

_Kelly stepped on a board and it flew up at the ceiling, fell back down, and hit the wall, breaking a rope that sent a sandbag flying and eventually hitting an oncoming blaster._

Madelyn grabbed Brenda's stake and threw it at Tiara.

The stake zoomed over Tiara's head.

Tiara glared at her. "Missed me."

Madelyn smiled. "Wasn't aiming at you."

The stake bounced off the opposite wall, breaking a table which collapsed on a rubber ball and sent it flying off the other wall and then breaking the window and pouring an enormous amount of sunlight onto Tiara.

Tiara looked at her skin and saw that it was starting to disintegrate. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me." She faded into a pile of dust.

Michael turned to look at Madelyn, but she was already gone.

_Back at the tower…_

_20 minutes later…_

Christiana was getting ready to go back to the ocean while the team explained what had happened to Daniella and Austin.

"Wow," said Christiana.

"Yup," said Daniella, "Looks like Madelyn put in her research. From the color Tiara's eyes were glowing, she was able to put together what kind of demon she was and how to kill her. She didn't even need to deliver the death blow directly for it to be her kill."

"So Tiara's not coming back or anything, right?" asked Ryan.

"Right."

"Good," said Tech, "So how's Kelly?"

Daniella smiled. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Kelly was lying in the bed in the medical wing. She turned and saw Austin kneeling down at her bedside. She smiled. "You saved me again, Wolfe."

Austin smiled. "Guess I did. Madelyn is the one who really sealed the deal actually. After you drank her blood, Tiara living would've made the situation considerably worse."

"Your plan worked. Our plans always work, it seems."

"Not always. Guess it doesn't really matter this time. Madelyn left."

"She did?"

"Yep."

Kelly smiled at his use of the word "yep." "She'll be back eventually, I bet."

"Might be a while."

"I realize that. Or it might not be ever. But we have other allies. We have each other. We have you. Or at least I have you."

He smiled.

"But what I saw…all those visions…there's so many people out there hurting…Austin, we have to help them."

He took her hand, still smiling. "We will."

She smiled back. Slowly, she started to lean in…

Tech opened the door. "Hey, how are you—"

Kelly pulled away.

"I interrupted something, didn't I?"

Austin got up to leave. "Not at all." He left.

Tech walked over to Kelly. "You OK?"

"Been better."

"Obviously."

Kelly smiled. "You heard the whole thing and just opened the door to stop us from kissing, didn't you?"

"I heard everything from 'Madelyn left.'"

Kelly giggled. "You little twerp."

"I'm your twerp, though, right?"

Sophie came up. "No, you're my twerp."

Kelly smiled. "We are gonna help the people I saw were in trouble, though, right? 'Cause that's kind of the point of my whole speech thing…"

Tech smiled. "Don't worry. We're not gonna let this world suffer."

Michael walked in. "What about Madelyn?"

"I'm sure she's fine," said Sophie, "Wherever she is."

Madelyn was, in fact, just outside the tower, standing in the rainfall. She was watching the tower in silence. As soon as Austin came out, she hid in an alleyway. Once he left and no one else came out, she walked off…wondering if she'd ever come back…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Yay! I finished my longest one yet! Don't worry, Madelyn will come back, just not anytime soon. Anyway, it's getting late and I gotta go. I'll try to get the next one up soon. Bye!


End file.
